


Forgotten

by blankdblank



Series: Thranduil Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Orphaned and alone you're sent off to live with your Godfathers Bifur and Bofur. Growing up as an Elf amongst Dwarves was difficult. And your assumed crush on a certain Dwarf turns out to have a more painful reasoning behind your interest in him. Enter the new Doctor in town determined to gain the courage to speak more intimately with the dazzling beauty covered in oil and grease hired to repair his clunker of a boat.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am editing this story, adding and filling in some things that will make more sense in the later bits. So plz bear with me at the possibly slow progress. :D

Pole, pole, pole…One by one tall poles flashed by the large window of the train. Three flights and a bus ride later you were fixed on a train holding the two bags of belongings you were able to carry, the rest was either sold off or boxed up and sent ahead of you. At all of eleven years old, after a fire on the base you had called home since you were born, you were alone and being sent off to two men with a friendly set of smiles who would drop by once a year to visit you on your birthday. Sure you could have had it worse but the main problem for you would prove to be the hardest was not knowing anyone but him and his brother. But with each pole you passed the green grew, a stark difference to the cobbled roads and row after row of buildings.

Soon enough the station came into view and you spotted the pair, two men in jeans and thick sweaters with Bofur bearing his signature hat as Bifur gently brushed his beard back into place as a breeze passed. The pair of them collected your bags and led you to their car after each giving you a hug. For nearly a year you’d been bounced from agency to agency as they struggled to find any living relative before honoring your parents wishes to pass you along to your Godfathers Bifut and Bofur. 

Glancing out the window again you listened as Bofur pointed out buildings you passed up before stopping at a diner that you were showed into between them gaining more than a few curious glances. Being the strange mop of dark curls between the pair in their normal curved booth as Bofur smiled at you gently adding the stray curl evading the bun you were twisting your hair into as he said, “Now Little Bunny you just pick whatever you like.”

You nodded smiling weakly up at the waitress asking simply for the same order Bifur gave of meatloaf and juice that you slowly ate as each of the tables took their chance to come and introduce themselves to the young girl who had just become the new addition to their small town. Through the meal more and more people poured in, including nearly the entire Durin clan. With each granting you kind smiles and trying to ask various questions to learn more about you yet also be respectful of your being thrown into a whole different life. 

Though their intentions of drawing their youngest clan members closer to you to build a friendship seemed to fizzle as soon as they had suggested it. The brothers Fili and Kili especially truly had no intentions of being forced into a friendship, on any terms, darting from the diner to join their friends for a trip to the park leaving you and a distant Cousin of your Guardians, Ori, who timidly shared the book he was skimming through.

Thankfully the introductions ended soon enough and you were shown to the cottage you would be living in. Out in the middle of nowhere you happily settled into the top floor room they shifted from their former storage attic, fully insulated and painted in a deep green with solid grey stripes and cherry wooden paneling along the bottom half. All surrounding the large bed coated with a purple comforter and thick grey and black furs matching your former room with an added on desk and a small row of bookshelves. Smiling wider you turned and hugged the pair at their incredible gifted room, nearly identical to your former room. They both chuckled at your excited reaction between your thank you’s.

Bofur, “Hoped you’d like it. I know you lost a lot, but we thought we could at least give you a place to call your own.”

Bifur smiled adding on, “We all need a place to feel at home. And we didn’t fill the shelves, so when you feel up to it we can make a stop in at the book shop in town. I remember you powered through the five books we brought you on your last birthday. We’ve got a full study downstairs you’re welcome to any and all of them.”

Bofur, “We have a few orders to finish did you want to come down to the shop with us?”

You nodded, “I’d like to see it past the pictures.” They smiled and led you back to the car for the short ride over back to the outskirts of town to their large shop where they settled you down on a stool between them as they completed the set of wooden clocks they were repairing before giving you a full guide through the intricate parts of it. The light in your eyes and growing smile triggered a shared thought between them, their way of making you feel at home, welcoming you into their trades as well and feeding your seemingly all consuming desire to learn about anything you could.

..

Within the week you’d been enrolled into the school, right on time for the first day of the school year. At least you got to choose your own desk, near the front of to the side behind Ori who seemed to be the only one who shared your interest in learning. As well as a shared lunch in the library where you each claimed a shelf and scoured through a book at a time until you had to return to class. Soon enough you’d worked out a comfortable schedule with your free time after school spent with your Godfathers in their shop studying each of the manuals and guides they offered before returning home to take turns cooking as they showered and you double checked your homework you finished at school. Within a month there was a wave of excitement through the young teens in town as they prepared for the first dance the school was having.

One by one they rippled past the shop and your usual table at the diner, each with expectations and bragging about the clothes that they had gotten or made for their bairns between sharing their own memories. Squeezing tighter in the booth you three made room for Dis and Thorin who eased his arm back across the back of the booth when his and Dwalin’s arms were pressed tightly together. Reaching across the table Frerin set out the fries, setting down the chair he was carrying to sit on as Dis was still mid rant about her first dance she went to before she gave you a beaming smile that visibly made you draw back as she asked, “So what color is your dress?”

Your eyes shifted to Thorin who mumbled something to is Sister about leaving you alone and not singling you out as you replied, “I don’t have one.”

Her smile grew as she leaned forward resting her arms on the table as she said, “Oh then we have to take you shopping then! I think a silver one should look nicely on you and we could do something about your hair…” Sinking deeper into her lists she missed your eyes dropping back to your plate to continue eating avoiding her gaze as you fought against blushing, unwilling to admit you hadn’t been asked to the dance the next night. Passing by once again Dis’ sons walked by and stopped as she reached out to them saying, “You two should be sure to get a picture with Jaqi at the dance. I’d like one with you all together.”

Their eyes shifted to you with a pair of forced smiles as Kili nodded, flashing you a weak grin, “Sure, See you there.”

Beside his brother, Fili gave you a curious smile before turning to lead his brother out to join their friends. Claiming another bite of your food Dis went back into another long winded trip down memory lane granting you and Bifur a chance to slip away after you’d finished eating. Walking back to the car you caught another glimpse of the blonde Durin stealing another glance at you, something that he had been doing lately. With each day he’d noticed you quietly paying attention to all the kids your age around you, how you politely interacted with them but didn’t ever make any promised, never suggested any set plans. 

Simply waiting, with only a single reason popping back in his mind that you were unsure if you’d actually be here long enough to enjoy it. Besides it wasn’t as if they’d been the most welcoming bunch, even though you’d been welcomed onto a few sports teams as well as the debate team you were still always placed at the side as no more than a passing acquaintance. With several times you’d been invited to join a group at their tables for lunch then when they moved on they did simply that, moved on with you still fixed in your seat shifting your focus back to your studies.

.

Strangely enough Fili had taken to keeping some strange watch over you trying to get a clear view on you, somehow it didn’t seem to phase you at all, at least not when Kili and he were involved. But watching closer you’d lingered a second longer on Kili through the few conversations you’d had sealing an idea that you might have feelings for him and were simply too shy to say anything. But it couldn’t possibly be that because you often talked, breaking into rants occasionally and even leading the groups you had joined through debates and small instructional lectures on various topics they had brought up.

Clearly intelligent and timidly social and yet you refused to force your presence on anyone. Detailed glances of you took in your mysterious form, always coated in baggy sweaters and jeans with thick boots you were gifted with your mess of curls somehow pooling into your face shielding those purple eyes filled with silver speckles that glowed brightly through your rare smiles. Those eyes that seemed to latch onto the only pair of deep chocolaty eyes in the Durin clan, a rarity you must have linked onto feeling out of place yourself, even among the small group of Elves, one of whom had stolen the young heart of said Dwarf. An announcement Fili was sure would have brought out at least some reaction from you, only to be stunned as it didn’t.

.

The later the day passed you lingered in your shop helping Bifur to sand the paint off of an old boat you were helping them to restore. Stroke by stroke you focused on your task while the brothers accepted their Mother’s help with the outer buckles across their outer vests bearing their crests as Fili stole a chance to speak with his Mother out of earshot from everyone else, “Amad, you shouldn’t have asked Jaqi about dress shopping.”

Dis’ brow raised, “Well it just didn’t seem right to leave those two men in charge of it. No telling what they’d pick.”

Fili’s hands gently grabbed his Mothers to say, “Amad, no one asked her.”

Her mouth dropped open, “How?” Her fingers left his buckles to rest over her middle, “But, she’s on several teams, and she talks to people, and her hair isn’t that bad..”

Fili, “Amad, she likes her hair. It’s her Mother’s hair. She does talk but she doesn’t force herself on anyone. She’s present but she doesn’t seem all-in to anything but studying and teams. She’s dependable, but guys we go to school with don’t want that right now, they want fun.” His lips curled up into a small smile turning to grab his coat and pecking her on the cheek, “I’ll see you after. Who knows, maybe one of the guys will ask her to the next one.”

Dis sat down watching her boys leave to go collect their dates for the dance with Thorin and Frerin as her husband Vili curled his arm around her back drawing her closer to his side to gently kiss her forehead as she leaned against him trying to fight her tears, “It’s just a dance, she’ll find her own place soon enough. They can’t all be like us. Together since middle school.”

.

Back as your strokes continued Bofur returned with a grin gently offering his hand to you with a smile, “Have a surprise for you Love.” You smiled accepting his hand and followed him to his car for the drive back home where they led you past the house to the lakefront where they helped you into a rowboat. Seated between them you smiled spotting the lit up gazebo on the center of the island in the center of it.

Jumping out Bifur led the boat in and helped you out as Bofur tied up the boat and led you to the gazebo saying, “Now I know Dis pressured you about the dance, but it got me thinking, we haven’t exactly given you a full enough picture on our culture. Mainly our dances.”

You smiled again as he had found one of the main reasons you’d avoided the topic, accepting his hand as Bifur wound up the record player and they took turns leading you through the dances, bringing a thin layer of sweat leading to your turn to remove your thick sweater. Turning back they both forced their smiles back as they noticed your already growing curves you’d been hiding under the baggy sweaters they’d been buying for you.

Bifur eyed your arms drawing closer around your middle causing him to say, “You know your Mother was an early bloomer too. Used to steal our jackets all the time.”

Bofur chuckled, “I remember she nearly tore Dwalin’s off of him once when he wasn’t paying attention.”

Bifur, “You don’t have to hide it you know. If any of the kids give you a hard time let us know.”

“I know. I just, I don’t want that to be why they want to talk to me. All the girls it’s all they talk about. It’s not really anything worth being so worked up over. I mean, were your beards as incredible a feat as all the guys think it is?”

Bofur chuckled, “Not really.”

Bifur led you through another start of a dance they’d taught you with a growing smile, “Just more work in the mornings. And makes eating all that much harder.”

You giggled again as Bofur said, “Growing up is over rated. You’ve got it right. Take it as slow as you like. And if you’d like us to take you shopping for different clothes let us know.”

“Just don’t let Dis know. She’ll probably make me wear some frilly monstrosity.”

They both chuckled again as Bofur said, “True.”

Bifur led you through another spin, “Don’t forget the pastels you’ll be painted with.” Making you giggle again.

..

By Monday again you’d gained a new round of curious stares from all your classmates as they still went on about the dance, which apparently everyone else had gone to with barely even 2/3 of the attendees being female making the reasoning for no one to have asked you absolutely unbelievable to the adults when they had learned of it. Bringing several of the parents questioning their Sons who had gone stag as to why they hadn’t one by one they said they had either forgotten or that they wanted to go with their friends. 

All through middle school and into High School it was the same, at least for the only year you attended, reaching your Freshman/Senior year your physical shift had become more obvious as you started adding simple dresses under your baggy sweaters and throwing in the occasional pair of heels on your non game and practice days.

Not long after you’d found yourself graduating early and heading off to a trade school, staying with Bifur and Bofur’s Cousin Bombur nearby. Where you gratefully claimed the cot in the corner of his study as the rest of the cramped home was packed with his 14 children and wife, whom all loved you as you seemed to be able to keep all of his giant hoard occupied and entertained between study sessions where you greatly improved their grades and study habits.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later and your feet landed on the station ground again wearing a pale blue dress with ¾ sleeves with black buttons down the front and a matching thin belt over your middle, exposed fully with your hair pulled back in a long loosely curled ponytail. Walking closer your smile grew as the smiling Bur Brothers who each moved closer to give you large hugs welcoming you back home again and claiming your bags once again before driving you back to the usual diner where you eased into the same booth as always between the pair. Nearly everyone stole a chance to stare at you taking in the small shifts in your features they had once found so unflattering on you before, traits that only added to the fact you were so far from what a Dwarf would find attractive.

Settled back into your usual menu habits you ate ignoring the stares reaching up once again to brush back your beaded bangs behind your slightly pointed ear and glancing up to spot the Li Brothers strolling in from their first visit home from University only to trip over a set of chairs before you broke your gaze. Straightening up again they set the table and chairs right again before turning to claim their normal table with their Cousins who all stared at you as they passed before their Uncles and Aunt dropped in and froze before turning to walk to your table.

Her smile grew with a soft gasp as she said, “Jaqi! You’ve-.” Her mouth was promptly covered by Thorin’s hand as he smiled saying, “Welcome back. We’ll be over there.” Practically dragging his Sister away after as he and the men behind him stole another glance at you.

..

Nothing had really changed, once again you were the center of attention with even the Elves’ lingering gazes taking each detail of your change. Once again through the days you’d found yourself back at work in the shop with Bifur and Bofur. Soon using your degrees and licenses to expand on their business to include tractors and other heavy machinery along with large ships and their motors that required the purchasing of the lot next door with a dock on the side for ships to park their for maintenance. 

With your hungry mind ‘you could have done or been anything’, that’s what everyone always said, but all you wanted was to go home. Back to the two men who loved you as their own and accepted everything about you. So the day you opened your shop the Brothers were thrilled, including the elder Durins who now had a shop in town they could use their skills to help the small farming and fishing village to maintain their machines that helped them keep their livelihood.

With your first day you were flooded with work, a work load soon eased with the Durins pooling together to help you through it, all while another mini bomb was being dropped. The town diner was being shut down leaving only the town pub, that would soon take the weight of the cooking and social mingling for the town as the diner was being traded for an extension for the town’s Doctor/Vet’s offices. Soon enough with all the changes you were swept back out of focus while news bubbled back from the universities. Kili, Dis’ baby boy had gone off and fallen hard for the next Elleth in his long string of them, while Fili had found himself a steady girlfriend who could put up with his hectic law school schedule.

…

Softly rain trickled down over the surface of the lake behind your shared cottage in your fourth lap across the vast stretch. For all the work your town had given you they at least understood your need for a break leading to them holding their repairs for weekdays when possible. So your weekends were left to you to do as you pleased, mostly being either reading, or in the latest days finding out that your godfathers were attempting to hide their girlfriends’ leaving in the morning after ‘sneaking in’, only their nights were far from unnoticed by you without any trace of Elf standard soundproofing. Their beloveds were free on Fridays, so Saturday mornings you would pull on your swimsuit and shorts tying your hair back on the path to the lake.

You weren’t the best swimmer but you could pull off a tolerable freestyle when not being timed at least. On your path across the lake in the darkness between the moon sinking and the sun beginning to rise a glint of blonde hair in the window of the manor across from your shared cottage appeared in the stolen moments you took to inhale. Once again he stole a glimpse of the strange Elleth living amongst Dwarves, one who none in the town would delve too greatly into your personal past, but yet still remaining somehow close to him without so much as a word shared. Alone he lived seeming to enjoy the silence, but not the irritation at reactions to his joint venture along with the town Vet who did greatly need the space to improve their single room shops, now improved to a staggering three each.

Even though it was a hated decision, it did ease the traffic flow problems for both aiding in the healing of the animals and townspeople. Evenings he seemed to always be up and wandering, adoring the moon and starlight, just as you did at least until you began swimming. No matter what his eyes would be trained on you in your path, however his gaze seemed to be far more distant as his mind wandered to who knows where in your steady movements, at least until he had to leave for work. The silent agreement you bore to allow the other their peaceful mornings was held at least until you had returned to work later that day out of sheer boredom.

.

A crash sounded when a group of curly haired boys came running through the shop giggling as they pretended their action figures were battling out against some foe only to end with them bumping into a row of shelves that splintered when colliding with the tractor you were working on. The largest piece fell slicing through the top of your left forearm knocking it into the frame of the engine hold on the tractor you were inspecting. 

In their freezing wide eyed at the damage they had caused as their guardian, a brunette in a button down shirt tucked into his clay stained jeans darted inside calling out, “Boys!” In a glance over the men in the shop he missed Frerin’s darting to your side subtly wrapping a clean towel around your bleeding wound, “I am so sorry! I will pay for the damages!”

Dwalin shook his head stating, “Nah, nothing past a few far from useful shelves anyways. Needed replacing, did us a favor really.” Using his body to block your injury from sight.

Wetting his lips he watched Frerin grin at him then add, “You know, we’re late for lunch actually, should just catch Bofur from the wood shop to order another.”

Thorin behind a bare engine wiped his hands on a cloth from his pocket asking far more anxiously than he hoped, “How can we be of service?”

In a half turn the Hobbit motioned his hand to the van outside, “It started making this knocking sound a few miles back, and started smoking just down the street.”

Thorin nodded feeling the man’s eyes on him in his walk to the van mumbling as he watched the last bit of smoke escaping through the cracks in the hood, “Hmm.” When he raised the hood he felt the man at his side ignorantly peering in at the engine missing your being led down the street with bound arm fixed safely in Frerin’s hands to the empty clinic. 

The silver painted office echoed with the sound of the bell above the door announcing you and drawing the familiar blonde from the back office as a brunette aid stood with lips parted at the blood soaked cloth between Frerin’s hands.

With a weak smile you locked eyes on the Doctor in his path to you as he asked, “What exactly should I expect here?”

Frerin squeezed through the doorways along with you into the first office, there you sat on the chair and rested your wounded arm above the sheet the aid set out as you said, “Some boys ran through the shop, knocked over some shelves, cut me.”

He nodded while you eyed his framed diploma on the wall reading ‘Oropher Greenleaf’ and stated, “Metal shelf?”

Frerin shook his head, “No, old wood shelves.”

Oropher listed the supplies he would need that the eager aid hurried to collect for him. Tenderly Frerin eased his hands back allowing Oropher to fold back the towel with one hand while his gloved hand moved to shift your arm finding the bleeding now mostly stopped. Another glove was added and the pliers were claimed to start removing the few splinters revealed as the aid sprayed some saline in the cut, once clean he gave you a numbing shot and started to stitch the cut as he stated, “Not that bad of a wound. Appeared far worse than it was through the rag, though it usually does.”

Weakly you chuckled saying, “Didn’t really hurt, just had to sneak out so we wouldn’t scare the boys.”

While he reached halfway through the cut his eyes darted up to your face and he asked, “Have you lived here long?” Your eyes met his and he added with a weak chuckle, “My grandson must be nearly your age.”

“Nine years, give or take. Just turned twenty.”

He nodded and chuckled, “He is sixteen. So eager to be off to school already. My son can barely keep him focused through dinner past his planning for it.”

You weakly chuckled then stated, “Give him a couple weeks away from home, he’ll realize how badly he misses it.” His eyes met yours smiling softly as you did, “Graduated early, went off to trade schools, had to come back. Nowhere else felt right, plus, I missed the quiet.”

Oropher chuckled lowly looking to your arm to finish the stitches off with a secure knot, “Some people rarely appreciate silence. I think I just might be able to convince my son just yet that some silence might be exactly what he needs to recover from the hospital he got hired at.”

“You don’t miss the city?”

He grinned, “I miss our home. My wife, we lived there for, what seemed like ages. A cousin was sailing and left us the house his gran left him, she would loved it, all under the stars.” His sentimental gaze dropped to the tray again as he turned to get another syringe and a vial of antibiotics he filled then injected into your arm before coating the stitches with some cream and a bandage he covered with a wrap. Then stated while his eyes locked on the silver in your eyes understanding how he felt at ease with you recognizing it from his wife’s easing his smile out again. “I will write you a prescription for antibiotics and a painkiller.”

“I should be fine without the pain meds.”

He chuckled again, “Alright. You know where I live if you change your mind.” You nodded and he stood removing his gloves to fetch his prescription pad while easing the pen in his pocket out through his aid cleaning up and taking the bloodied towel with him.

“Thank you.” You stated by the door and gained another smile from the man as he watched you leave through the door making the bell sound again while he settled on dropping by on you gradually to watch how you healed.

.

Out of the clinic you walked to the pub, where Drarn greeted you happily. Moving from his usual spot behind the bar to bring you a set of sodas asking for your orders and grinning at your sticking to your usual experimental order as one of the few in town to not complain of his non dwarfly tendencies to include spices and seasonings to his recipes. After you returned with the usual sandwiches for the others you both froze in the doorway spotting Thorin still leaning over the hood of the van, tools in hand, with the Hobbit beside him as Dwalin kept the boys occupied showing them how to properly oil and clean their bikes that were in the back of the van.

At the tractor again you nearly laughed aloud hearing the Hobbit state after patting Thorin’s arm timidly, “I am always so fascinated by engines and complicated mechanisms.” A once over the shop away from the stunned Thorin, who was still staring directly and helplessly at the Hobbit, later the Hobbit asked, “How big a job do you imagine this would be?”

A stammered estimation was given and the rest of the van was emptied into Dwalin’s truck outside to give the family a lift to their new cottage nearby. In their absence Thorin burst into a panicked frenzy exerting the energy from the Hobbit’s overly physical attentions to him for the short visit leaving his mind in a spree of expectations and hopes at a possible attraction to him. For all his strengths Thorin had never been the calmest in romantic situations and the first steps were especially the hardest.

By late afternoon, upon returning home, Thorin and Frerin spotted the moving van full of Dwarves. Once cocky in their second stop for lunch along the way, now flinching back at the shouts of the Hobbit carried across the fields about not having any cooking or eating supplies to feed his boys leaving them in a scramble to unload the truck, not realizing there were children involved in the move. 

The morning after a long walk later with the boys at his sides on their bikes with wagon of supplies behind him, it ended at the empty forge long since empty when the previous owner had left. With keys in hand he unlocked the door eyeing the run down forge behind dust coated glass walls showing glimpses of the street outside.

With the door open Bilbo led the boys in scrubbing the place from top to bottom before another truck rolled down the street. Little by little shelving kits were left inside while scattered boxes of supplies and packed sculptures both complete and in progress were unloaded. Unpacked fully the truck left while Bilbo began inspections on the forges and made a few small repairs before he turned to the first of the shelf kits and sighed realizing he’d not have time to assemble them that night. A knock on his door frame made him turn catching the B brothers in the doorway with their workers and eager smiles through Bofur asking, “Just the shelves to assemble?”

Bilbo’s lips parted and he stated, “I, I can’t afford-.”

Bifur waved his hand, “Not many people moving in these days. Just trucks moving out.”

Bofur nodded motioning his crew in with another grin, “Have to keep an eye out for our neighbors around here.” Bringing a smile to the Hobbit’s face as he joined in on the assembling and arranging as best he could. By days end the shelves were filled and his small shop was ready for him to continue his sculpting the next day helping to meet his deadline for his latest show.

…

Morning came and brought with it curious stares of the five Hobbits in town to peer out the kitchen windows spotting you in shorts and a sweater on a stroll around the edge of the lake’s edge in your inability to swim. Each day brought more and more chances for Bilbo and Thorin to see one another, but one after another they were interrupted by the boys or guys from the shops leaving them distantly staring at one another pining for the day they could be something more. An uncommonly empty morning you sat in the cottage after the night out from the brothers had granted you the cottage to yourself, a couple days after getting your stitches. Over tea you stared aimlessly at your finished oatmeal bowl until a knock sounded on the glass paned door revealing the Doctor with medical bag in hand.

Weakly you smiled at him taking the bowl to the sink as you did, and opened the door to hear him saying, “Miss Pear, I wished to give your arm a once over. Thought I might spare you the trip to the clinic to avoid the boys seeing.”

Stepping aside you asked, “Would you like some tea?”

With a soft grin he replied, “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Another mug was poured and he entered claiming a seat at the table where you set his mug then watched as you grabbed the bowl of sliced fruit in the fridge you set between you to snack on as he unwrapped your arm once you had sat down. “I didn’t think you did house calls.”

He chuckled saying, “I thought I’d make an exception for you. We are neighbors and all.”

Carefully he pressed his fingers around the cut noticing it had healed just as quickly as he had hoped by his past experiences with his wife, son and grandson’s healing times stirring his grin to widen, “I don’t usually take long to heal.”

He shook his head, “I’d think not.” Your brow rose, “You remind me of my wife is all. Her kin rarely take past a couple of days to heal minor wounds.”

Softly you asked, “I remind you of your wife?”

At your timid tone he chuckled and stated, “Merely a few traits I’ve noticed from afar, please don’t misunderstand me, you are breathtaking, however when my Taule returns from her excavation trip, been a rough few years without her, you might get to see a few of them yourself when she visits on her days off from the city.”

In an even softer tone you repeated disbelievingly, “Breathtaking?”

His eyes met yours with brow raised catching your honest shock at the term, “Truly you must have grown around Dwarves to not realize. You are quite stunning by Elven standards, even if the Dwarves cannot or will not acknowledge it.”

A weak blush grew on your cheeks in your smile to yourself he chose not to point out, allowing you the time to let the truth sink in for you as he neglected to point out how flattered a man of his tolerable appearance would be normally to make a woman of your caliber smile like that. With scissors in hand he cut the stitches and eased the ends free to drop in your trash can you brought over for him before he added another layer of the cream saying with a grin, “Shouldn’t scar at all. Just keep up on the antibiotics to be safe.” You nodded and he cleaned up and relaxed through the rest of your tea, starting the first of years of random drop ins and offers of tea gaining him a firm friendship with you alone in this city.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“I have such big plans!” The words echoed through the grounds around the courtyard outside the town paper Dis worked in flowing into your shop signaling the arrival of the Durin brothers, Kili, the one who had uttered them led Fili and his anxious girlfriend, Sigrid, out of their rental car.

Fili chuckled wrapping his arm around Sigrid’s back halting her fidgeting with her sweater to smile at his gentle peck to her forehead before saying to his brother, “I know Ki. We’ve just got to get them down on paper.”

Kili sighed shifting his outer shirt only to drop his bag by accident making him turn and crouch to grab it. His eyes however shifted at the distant giggle raising his eye to the short and tank top wearing figure of the woman just hopping out of the back of Dwalin’s truck after handing over the last bag of supplies in the bed. A shift of a scrunchie released a wave of black curls quickly scooped up into another bun revealing just who they belonged to. On his feet again Kili nodded his head towards you saying, “Fi, that looks like Jaqi.”

Fili glanced back with a momentary pause at your tightened and matured figure even since their last visit almost a year back before he spotted the familiar tiptoed walk you did when leaning against Dwalin’s side in his usual joking conversations with you. “Doesn’t look like her.” Kili turned to him with a disbelieving furrowed expression, “It is her.”

Kili turned again mumbling to himself, “Certainly changed.”

Fili smirked guiding Sigrid towards the door of the paper saying to her, “Amad will love you.”

She nodded then smiled weakly at Kili when he opened the door for the couple mumbling, “Hopefully Tauri can catch that later flight.”

The door shut breaking off any sign of you before Dis and Vili came into view wrapping the boys into tight hugs before Sigrid was tugged into an overly eager hug of her own making her eyes widen and lips purse before forcing a smile onto her face when she was released. Dis grinned widely then said, “I am glad you are all home again! And just in time for the fair!”

The boys rolled their eyes and groaned making her swat their arms saying, “No! We are all going like we always do. It’s tradition!”

Fili grinned saying as he nudged Kili’s side, “Of course Amad.”

Vili chuckled wrapping his arms around his boy’s shoulders saying, “Now now boys, we’ve got some new faces in town and Bombur and Billa are on pies again.”

Fili/Kili, “New faces?” Grins eased onto their lips as they listened to the description of Bilbo and his boys along with their move into town and how he had acted with Thorin which obviously grew into their sharing about your time with the Doctor and his now daily lunches at the pub you joined him for ignoring the stares and comments of everyone around you.

Kili, “She’s spending time with the Doctor?! The one who shut down the diner?!”

Vili, “They do seem to get along.”

Fili, “He’s behaving?”

Dis settled down at the table they were seated around with a tray full of tea filled mugs, “Oh now, Jaqi knows what she is doing and if he crosses any lines she knows to get in contact with us.”

Kili, “How would she know? She’s been out of town for school and been under our families care since she was a kid, how would she know what to look for?”

Vili rolled his eyes, “Honestly Kili, you don’t give her enough credit.”

Kili, “But-.”

Fili nudged his arm, “Drop it Ki, she can do what she likes.”

.

Lunch came after your slow start to the day allowing you time to work on the rusted out old motorcycle you had spent the better part of a year repairing and polishing up to the now pristine matte black tank and fenders with rainbow chrome accents in layered leaves outlined with reflective branches across it. The final touches as far as a better seat and tires were left and with ordering book in hand you made your way to the pub. Through the front door you grinned at those inside giving your order then sat at the new usual table you occupied. A few minutes later when the usual two sets of plates were on the table as you flipped the page in your book. Tan slacks came into view on the Elf easing into the seat beside you curiously peering at the page you were staring so intently at.

In Valinorian you stated, _“I can’t decide between the tall back or lower back for the back seat.”_

With a grin he caught your eyes when you looked up at him with a curious smile, _“I think the lower back would look better for your design.”_

You nodded and rested the book on your lap for later, _“Thank you, Nori kept saying I should be more considerate of my passengers, as if any self respecting Dwarf would sit on the back of my bike.”_

He chuckled then stated with a smirk, _“Then maybe you should look elsewhere.”_ Making you roll your eyes and lift your fork as he did the same, _“Heard from Taule.”_

_“Ooh, do tell.”_

You giggled as he chuckled then said, _“In a couple days she’ll be in Rivendell to present the findings of their exhibition at Vingilote Museum.”_

_“I hear Rivendell is romantic this time of year.”_

He chuckled again, _“It also happens to be housing an exhibit of a certain Jewelia Pearisiyiae’s final collection of paintings.”_

You nodded, _“Ya, my great Uncle sent me a notice of their moving it again.”_

He raised a brow, _“Ever thought about seeing her work again?”_

You sighed _, “With how long she spent teaching me how to paint I can easily see her work whenever I wish, along with several drafts no one has seen from her old studio on base.”_

_“She taught you?”_

You nodded, _“To answer your next question painting is calming, but it doesn’t spark my interest. I can do it without thinking but working with my hands actually building or repairing something. Painting, it’s, beautiful but what I do, it’s useful, it’s alive.”_

He grinned at you, _“I understand completely. Still, should you find yourself in need of a vacation let me know, she would love to meet you finally. Any friend of mine is fully welcome in our vacations.”_

 _“I will keep you posted.”_ You grinned as he did noticing the Li brothers entering the pub and staring at you both when they sat by their uncles and cousins. _“Looking forward to the fair?”_

 _“Only if I get to hang out with you.”_ Making you grin again in his next muffled chuckle when he started eating again.

.

Kili mumbled over his mouthful of his sandwich, “He is clearly hitting on her!”

Fili rolled his eyes, “He’s older than her Ki.”

Kili nodded, “Exactly! He’s got to be at least, twenty years older than her!”

Sigrid eyed you both then the rest of the pub, “You know, I haven’t seen a lot of Elves in town.”

Kili shook his head, “Nah, they made those new developments on the edges of Greenwood taking them out for jobs and better opportunities.”

Sigrid, “Maybe that’s why she likes talking to him.”

Kili scoffed, “She’s got our family!”

Fili chuckled, “She does also need friends Ki outside the clan.”

Kili reached into his pocket at the chime then had his expression drop only to mumble, “Another email from the bowling hut.”

Fili, “Just call her.”

Kili shook his head, “No. She said she was going to call me.”

Making Fili roll his eyes again. “Just call her. Save us all the drama.” A glance at the Hobbit entering made his lips part at the sight of the famous sculptor, “Is that Bilbo Baggins?!”

..

As he lingered around the shop and paper he did all he could to distract himself from Tauriel and her nonexistent call delving into your friendship with the mysterious Doctor. The day of the fair did nothing to calm him, it only compounded things as you climbed out of the doctor’s jeep and looped your arm around his with a soft giggle when he offered his elbow to you widening his grin with a chuckle at your soft blush. _“Are you blushing?”_

You giggled again, _“It is flattering, having someone so chivalrous to enjoy the evening with.”_

He chuckled again, _“Well I do hope at least by my example whatever man trying to court you improves his game.”_

You giggled again, _“Ooh, not just chivalry but a power play.”_

He chuckled leaning in to whisper near your ear, _“Yes, and it is entirely in your favor.”_

Your next grin and giggle were caught by the Durins through the entrance all commenting on your behavior and bright smile while the Li brothers took the chance to take in the details of your figure in the floral loose sheer top hanging low over your shorts and a tank top. The finishing touches were your long braid and comfortable boots at least hinting to the younger Durins at least this was not a date, knowing you had far better shoes to choose from for such an occasion.

Booth by booth you giggled your way through the fair stopping for a few challenging games to win a few small prizes before stopping in the food stand area that fed into the dance floor with the live band playing. Seated at your table you were joined by the new sculptor in town and his boys, who all grinned up at Thorin when he asked then eased into the empty seat beside him. A jaunty tune played and your hand was claimed by the Doctor again making you giggle as he stated, “My dear, a woman your age should be dancing.” You giggled again as he added, “There should be a line forming round the square for a chance to spin you about.” A quick spin later you were in the mix of the couples joining in on the circular path each were taking around the floor turning in their own circles drawing all eyes to you, at least for a moment.

With the exception of Kili who seemed to be ignoring the long awaited message from Tauriel to focus all his attention on you and your beaming smile. Between turns his eyes were trained on you and your sea of giggles at Oropher’s hushed Elvish whispers to you, all mingled with your beaming grins at the glimpses of his loving relationship with his wife he willingly allowed you to see by lowering his mental wall. Each one settling your absolute adoration of how he courted her, another whispered encouragement of the attending Elves being unable to look away from you made you giggle and say, _“Taule is so lucky. I may just have to start looking for an Elf of my own.”_

Making him grin then purr, _“You know where a score of Elves appear to live?”_

You giggled then asked, _“Wouldn’t happen to be Rivendell would it?”_

In a chuckle he replied, _“Why yes it would.”_ Shifting into a hold for a slow song you rested your hands on his shoulders for.

_“I did receive a letter from my great uncle, my trust starts paying off in a few months, there are some papers I have to sign, and he happens to be staying in Rivendell.”_

His grin widened, _“You’re coming with me_?” You nodded and he chuckled giddily, _“Taule is going to be thrilled to meet you finally.”_

_“Well I certainly hope so or this will be one awkward first meeting.”_

He grinned again, _“Well, flight leaves tomorrow, no need to worry already got your ticket.”_

Mid giggle you asked, _“You bought my ticket?”_

He nodded, “ _I had a hunch.”_

…

Your night ended with you curled up in your bed for a peaceful sleep retracing the memories he had offered you wishing you could find someone to love you so deeply as you rolled away from the Polaroid copies of pictures Dis had taken of you between her sons after insisting to finally get a picture of you at something close to a dance. This windy day had brought about something unexpected and as you sat in work little could be heard over the banging of the closed roll down door you had to keep sealed to get your work done, leaving just the small door beside it for all to use that was propped open announcing your presence there.

What you had hoped to be a peaceful day had led you to your position, hunched over the motor on the back of a boat you tossed your wrench back into your toolbox at your feet and rose on your path to the sink along the wall. Kili behind you continued in his long rant on why you should stop spending time with the Doctor. You had hoped to tell them of your trip but Kili dashed that hope and with soap being spread across your fingers you felt yourself snap as tears filled your eyes.

“Who knows what he’s planning! He just one day decides to shut down the diner and now he’s suddenly taken an interest in you! You of all people! What next? Taking your shop, the paper, the shops across the street?”

With your eyes still fixed on the sink you asked loud enough for the Durins looking on to hear over the banging of the wind hitting the metal door, “Couldn’t just possibly enjoy my company then, huh?”

Frerin stood and readied to say something as Kili fired back, “No, not with you! Clearly there is something more sinister-..”

His words broke off as you threw the towel you dried your hands with after kicking away the coveralls you had loosened to sleeves from around your waist, let drop and stepped out of, “I am so sorry Kili!” He took a step back at your agitated yet broken shout making the Durins all stand ready to break you up if you started swinging, “I am so sorry that my friendship has clearly ruined your trip home! That you feel you have to protect me from something so innocent based solely on your opinions of me!”

Kili, “Ja-..”

You swatted his hand away in its reach for your shoulder and he stepped back again in your advancing step. “I am so sorry that I obviously cannot fend for myself and clearly need you to stick up for me. As you are the ONLY one that can see some sinister plot behind my relationship with a certain Doctor, instead of focusing on why your intended is being so stubborn against doing anything remotely focused on you!”

Kili, “Now don’t turn this-!”

“Turn it where?! Back onto you, oh right, I’m not clearly near finished yet! Fuck you Kili!”

Kili, “Jaqi!”

His brows furrowed and still he back stepped at your advancing step and stumbled into Dwalin’s rapidly rising and falling chest at the pain in your tear filled eyes freeing tears over your reddened cheeks. “I am so sorry you feel the need to protect me when I couldn’t get the time of day when we were younger!” His lips parted then closed as you shouted, “I am so sorry that I am so HIDEOUS by Dwarf standards that clearly no one could possibly find a use for so much as a conversation with me without a sinister plot behind it!”

His mouth fell open along with the Durins’ at your heart breaking cry, “Which for all the Durins to choose to stick up for me on this absent minded quest of yours why it had to be the one who couldn’t grow so much as stubble till last year I have no fathomable explanation! But you don’t have to worry! I won’t ruin your vacation any longer!”

Promptly you turned on your heels and stormed for the door, gripping the handle along the way and slamming it as hard as you could stirring the stunned tears from Kili’s eyes down his cheeks. Your steps could be heard growing softer between loud bursts of wind before they returned again leading to the group flinching when you threw the door open again and stepped inside a step locking your glare onto Kili as you shouted, “And for your information! I am fun, and interesting, and by Elven standards-,” your voice dropped to a teary squeak breaking the mens’ hearts further, “I am breathtaking.” Kili’s lip quivered watching you turn again and storm to your covered spot where you straddled your bike and kick started it freeing its waking roar for the race back home again scattering dirt and pebbles as you did.

Fili turned his head to Kili, “I told you to drop it.”

Wiping his cheeks Fili walked towards the door as Sigrid passed through it with the coffee she had gotten for the pair of them asking, “Is Jaqi ok? She just raced off.”

Fili nodded, forcing a smile, “She’ll calm down. Just a bit upset.” Sigrid glanced at Kili and nodded turning with Fili to walk to Bilbo’s shop for their conversation with the sculptor.

Kili’s head turned to Thorin saying barely above a whisper, “I never said she was hideous.”

Frerin, “You didn’t have to.” Kili glanced at him, “No one had to, it doesn’t take a genius to work out what we favor as attractive.”

Kili, “I just-.”

Thorin, “What made you think she needed saving, Kili?”

Kili shrugged and Dwalin nearly growled out moving to wash his own hands for a well needed break of his own to collect himself, “We love her Kili, and we would never let anyone hurt her. But we can’t expect her to be ours solely for the rest of her life to keep her safe from a broken heart.”

Frerin, “Let her cool down Kili, then apologize.”

Kili’s mouth opened and Thorin added, “You berated her for twenty minutes today, and each chance you’ve gotten since you got here, apologize.”

Frerin glanced at his nephew, “He’s married by the way.”

Kili peered up at him as Thorin did as well, “What?”

Frerin, “When Jaqi got those stitches in her arm he mentioned he had a grandson a few years younger than her.”

Kili, “Why didn’t she-.”

Frerin patted him on the shoulder when he sat on Dwalin’s former wheeled stool, “She tried, even came in with some sort of news before you started off.”

Thorin sat beside him meeting his gaze, “And, you need to think about why you were so focused on her friendship to start with. Maybe give that girl of yours a buzz back, clear up some of that air before talking to Jaqi.” Kili nodded and wiped his cheeks drawing out his phone.

.

Angrily you parked your bike in the garage by your shared cottage you locked behind you on your path inside. In your room you started packing, not surprisingly fitting most of your clothes and a few pairs of your shoes inside along with your sketch pad and notebooks you kept for ideas on future projects. Through a turn to add your toiletries bag to your luggage you spotted the familiar jeep pulling up into your driveway. Shouldering your duffel bag you walked to the front door leaving a simple Khuzdul note for your godfathers on the fridge, **‘I will call when I land’** sitting under your turtle shaped magnet.

You opened the door as Oropher approached it with an anxious smile. Weakly he chuckled and asked, “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” As he stepped closer he noticed your pinkened eyes and lingering tear trail you had missed when you rinsed your face earlier, “What happened?”

You shook your head, “Durin nonsense.” He grinned at you wiping it away, “I know I said two, but there’s a bit of traffic around then, thought we might go a bit early if you don’t mind.”

You shook your head and grabbed your bag raising it to your shoulder and locked the door behind you on your way to the jeep. In the passenger seat you again watched those same power poles surrounded by green whizzing by you as the town faded into the distance behind you. For nearly an hour you drove until you reached the airport where Oropher parked in the long term parking. In the trunk he grabbed his suitcase and passed you your duffel bag you rested on the same arm as your satchel. Nearly halfway to Greenwood you eyed the vast number of Elves, all of whom stole what glances of you they could in your faded jeans and loose tank top mostly covered by your sheet of curls.

The line for the ticket counter went by shockingly fast and you checked your duffel along with his suitcase and accepted your ticket for the walk to the gate you would leave through. After checking in you sat in the chair beside Oropher trying to ignore the onlookers passing by as he shared more about the three week long trip, for him at least, that he and Taule had planned for to hopefully keep you entertained. A call for boarding brought you to your feet and onto the plane towards your first class seats for the nearly full days flight.

For as long as you could you sat up talking until you found yourself with your legs curled up in your seat and your head against the wall beside you for a long nap. At least until you were woken for the first meal returning you to your conversation after you eyed the eager smiles from the flight attendants both passing and tending to you. Finally you landed and shouldered your satchel stretching your legs and back on the walk out to the baggage claim. In the sea of Elves you noted at least twenty double takes and one completely frozen Elf get rammed by another distracted Elf behind him as they stared at you. The culprit behind all this seemed to be the large banner promoting your mother’s exhibit, one that when you passed it drew a sea of Elves to try and subtly snap a picture of you in front of it and along your path to the waiting driver whose eyes widened when he spotted you beside Oropher.

.

A ride later you had your bags in hand and dropped them off at the manor by the sea and joined Oropher in the kitchen where he started on the dinner as you set the table. A pounding of feet later brought your eyes to the blonde teen racing into the room and crashing into his chest in a tight hug drawing a loud laugh from him. “Little Leaf.”

His eyes lit up when he drew back saying, “You’re early! Gran’ll be back in a few from the museum.”

Oropher chuckled then nodded his head to you making the teen’s silvery blue eyes land on you earning a nervous wave from you, “Legolas, meet Jaqi.”

With a widening grin making the teen’s brow twitch up he moved closer at Oropher’s guidance forcing his hand outwards at your soft, “Hi.”

Almost reluctantly he glanced from his hand to yours on its approach then let out a relieved breath when the front door opened freeing the barefoot jean and t shirt clad teen to turn and trot to the door, “Gran! Guess who’s here!”

Oropher chuckled then shifted to your side whispering, “He’s a bit timid on handshakes.”

You flashed him a weak smile, “It’s alright, I still pause sometimes too. Mainly for the mess I’m coated in usually.” He chuckled again then turned in time to smile and move closer to the chestnut haired woman with silvery green eyes that melted against his chest, “Hello my Dearest One.”

In their hug Legolas helped you set the table carefully avoiding touching you at all until their hug broke and he stole a peck on her lips and followed her curious gaze to their guest. Again you gave a weak smile and moved closer when she offered her hand with a wide grin making Legolas glance between you curiously, “You must be Jaqiearae, welcome to our home, I hope you enjoy your stay.”

Your hand folded in hers, after you sealed your mental wall shut, and grinned at her fully only brightening her smile in return as her free hand patted your joined hands making Legolas glance between you again then to his grandfather who flashed him a wink. Softly inhaled then replied, “I’m certain I will. Hopefully I won’t interrupt your family time too terribly.”

She chuckled, “My dear, with how much Oropher has shared you practically are family.”

Her hands released yours and she patted your shoulder guiding you to the table as Oropher asked, “Thran isn’t here?”

Legolas shook his head, “Big pile up, needed all hands.”

Oropher sighed then settled into his chair, “Hopefully he can manage it in the next couple weeks.” Moving to collect the meal as Taule fetched some juice for all of you while Legolas sat across from you curiously looking you over as you twisted your hair up into a messy bun.

As the meal went on you glanced up accepting the bowl of rolls from Legolas who promptly froze when he caught the silver lining and specks in your purple irises accented by a glint of light reflected off the open window that shifted more to its left at a sea bird landing on the sill peeking in at the food on the table. Oropher caught his stare and broke your attention from him asking, “Have you been able to contact your great uncle yet?”

Wetting your lips you reached for your pocket for your phone you switched on again, “Right, nearly forgot.” Instantly your brow twitched up as you spotted the number of notifications on your social media app you used to keep in touch with the boys on their time away. Nipping at your lip you tapped your messages finding one from Galadhon already there simply reading, _‘Let me know when you get settled.’_

Narrowing your eyes you mumbled, “Apparently he knows I’m here.”

Taule smiled saying, “You do resemble your Naneth greatly. I am certain it must be the people from the airport posting about you.”

_“At a friend’s house now.”_

Instantly he fired back, _“Up for a few stops today or did you wish to put it off for tomorrow?”_

You glanced up at Oropher as he asked, “He need you for papers right away?”

“He’s asking if I’m up for a few stops today.”

Oropher grinned as Taule said, “We were just going to laze about here for the evening so you won’t be missing anything.”

You nodded and messaged him back the address Oropher fed to you and said, “Might as well get it over with.” Making the couple chuckle as you stood and went to grab your leather jacket before going with Oropher to wait on the front porch. Behind the door Legolas was softly asking his grandmother about the silver in your eyes and his suspicion about you she gladly confirmed. Quietly they chatted until Legolas spotted the car pulling up then felt his mouth open at the well known Elf Lord exit the car, through the window you could hear his question, “She’s related to him?!”

The tall blonde Elf climbed out of the car and he guided you into the town car after a peck on your forehead. Papers were signed and with your phone drawn out you eyed the social media app Galadhon showed you the impact of your arrival already. Countless messages and comments popped up on your page as the followers kept rising. Every single one asking just where you had come from, wondering how they had never heard of you before. One after another brightening your lingering shadow weighing you down after your fight with Kili, all confirming Oropher hadn’t been lying and apparently your Vanyar appearance made you a rare beauty among your kin.

With papers signed you made a stop at his vacation home out here where you met his  sons, your uncles Celeborn and Galathil briefly before they had to catch their flight back to Lothlorien. Alone in the town car you were taken back to Oropher’s just a bit before dinner, where you slipped inside and eased off your jacket hearing the conversation Oropher and Taule were having with their son about his missing the trip for work. Clearly he sounded exhausted and as you passed through the house after removing your sneakers you walked out to the back porch overlooking the sea and smiled drawing out your phone to capture the sunset reflecting off the ocean that you added to your social page and sent home to Bifur and Bofur with messages that you had arrived safely.

…

…

Hours after your blow out, clearly you must have calmed down by then in Kili’s reasoning, so straight off he went to your cottage only to halt along the way at Bofur on his way back from lunch at home in hopes of checking on you. A glance at the saddened expression on his face made Kili freeze, “Bofur?”

Bofur drew in a breath saying, “Jaqi’s gone.”

Kili, “What do you mean gone?”

Bofur passed him the note Kili eagerly read, “Land? What does she mean land?!”

His eyes rose to Bofur again, “Mentioned something about her Amad’s collection being up for display in a museum few weeks back.”

Kili, “Museum?! What did her Amad do?”

Bofur raised a brow, “She was a painter. Best of her age, by some reckoning.”

Kili’s lips parted, “She never said…” he wet his lips, “When’s she coming back?”

Bofur shrugged, “Not certain. She will eventually though.”

It wasn’t until the night after in the packed pub Bofur slid through the doorway alongside Bifur, both flashing their phones showing off the pictures you had sent before Fili brought up your page and started sharing the comments only driving home your words to Kili as true. They kept pouring in and each one was more eager than the last to know more about the raving beauty with Dwarven beads in her bangs being escorted around by the Elf Lord and rumored to be dropping in on her mother’s exhibit the following day. The exhibit’s page instantly spiked in popularity and the Durins passed the phone around sharing the images of each leaving them in awe at what talent you had stemmed from before the images of your mother popped up parting their lips at how you mirrored her.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft breeze carried through the cracked window into your guest room that was slowly filling with the flickers of the growing sunrise. Through your cracked door Legolas eased in and moved to the bed where he smirked finding you still fully dressed atop the peach comforter laying on top of your pajama shirt with an open notebook beside you with pages turning on their own in the breeze. Under your loose bun and free laying strips of curls he caught your soft grin in a silent picture on his phone he pocketed before reaching out to tap your open palm in front of your face. The furrow of your brows was followed by a peek up in the darkness through your soft, “Hmm?”

He flashed you a quick grin saying, “Breakfast.”

You nodded propping up on your elbows and dropping your head to stretch your neck with a grumble before easing back onto your knees only to gasp as you slid off the bed and fell onto your back. A groan later while Legolas peered over the end of the bed at you once again you were up on your knees, and then onto your feet through an awkward giggle he took as his signal to leave letting you change. On his trot down he shared what the thud was earning chuckles from the loving couple snuggling through making the coffee and toast to pair with the meal. A few minutes later you were with them in a fresh t shirt winding your hair up into a long ponytail leaving your bangs laying across your face.

A weak smile came from you to the trio waiting for you and you giggled out, “Didn’t realize I was that close to the edge.”

Oropher chuckled as Taule said, “It’s alright, Thran used to do the same. Used to fall asleep anywhere really then, just a random crash when he woke up. Like a startled moose really.” Making you giggle.

.

With your arm looped around Oropher’s elbow you walked through the open side entrance from the staff garage with Legolas opposite you holding Taule’s free hand as she snuggled under Oropher’s free arm loving being with her family again. Once inside you caught sight of Galadhon and smiled at him instantly drawing the eye of all attendants around when he called out your name. At your side Oropher chuckled agreeing to meet up with you at lunch granting you the freedom to do all they had set up for you.

Sure enough your stomach had clenched completely when you had neared the exhibit bearing a life size display with your mother’s likeness on it in front of her most famous painting. Beside it you eyed the tall Noldor Elf who extended his hand with an awed expression as a pair of camera wielding men readied to capture your tour of the exhibit. Firmly your hand eased into his for a firm handshake as he stated, “Earendil. It is a pleasure to finally meet you miss Pear. Your great uncle stated you prefer being called that.”

You chuckled replying when he released your hand, “Normally I’m around Dwarves so either way is fine.”

He nodded then stated, “If you don’t mind also, we have a few photographers to hopefully capture your reaction to the exhibit before we open it, also we had hoped to possibly get an interview, mostly about your Naneth and her pieces.”

You nodded, “Sure. Sounds reasonable, there are probably thousands of questions on each since she never gave a full interview herself.”

He grinned stepping backwards to guide you inside, “Exactly.” Inside you eyed the hanging crystal lights casting each painting into their own proper lighting. The mixture of portraits, landscapes and seemingly candid moments in the world you once called home all spread out in bursts of magnificent color with barely an outline in any of them. The first two sections you went painting by painting sharing what you remembered of each, both those you had been alive for the creation of and the ones before you had only heard from her about her motivation behind each until you paused at the largest grouping of her painting. Where Earendil said, “Now this one especially, we were curious of the meaning behind,” the blocky uncertain painting none could distinguish what it was.

Wetting your lips you pointed up at the nine canvases hung together and asked, “You do know they’re in the wrong order, right?” You peered up at him as he stared at you dumbly before peering up at the paintings. “You lost the numbered sleeves they traveled in?”

Galadhon behind you stated, “When they were packed in Lindon last the sleeves had been misplaced.”

You nodded and eyed the man with a ladder Earendil had called over as four gloved assistants arrived with five soon after to hold the paintings in the order you had given them. Again they were hung on the wall leaving another uncertain jumble of colors until you moved to the switch along the wall controlling that patch of crystal lights and shut them off instantly triggering a glowing fountain with shimmering paint behind a mass of flowers animals around a woman draped in her husband’s arms, “Orome and Vana.” Gasps sounded around you between snaps of the cameras at the seemingly alive portrait of the couple that vanished when you turned the lights on again with a faint giggle. “Naneth fell in love with the glow worm paint I brought home from the markets for her birthday when I was seven.”

Earendil smiled at you saying, “It truly is a masterpiece.” You nodded and he glanced around asking, “Are all of these coated in it as well?”

You pointed at the one across from it with a doe on it, “That one,” then to the pair bearing a windswept clearing, “And those.” You shared the stories behind each and named each figure captured in them that none had known about before now.

Earendil guided you into the final section even you were curious as to what was housed there, “And these, her final collection we are extremely curious about. As it shifts her technique and color palette completely.”

Turning your head you eyed the twenty paintings they had displayed with your lips parted making Galadhon ask, “Are these out of order as well?”

Softly you asked, “She kept these?”

Galadhon stated, “These were among her others shipped for her first show. Are they out of order as well?”

“They’re not hers.” Their mouths dropped open as you mumbled, “I thought she got rid of them. She said she burned them.”

Earendil’s hand tapped your shoulder as he asked, “Whose paintings are they?”

“Mine. The back of the canvas’ have doodles of butterflies across the backs.”

Galadhon moved closer to your side asking, “Why would she say she would burn your paintings?”

You sighed and moved to the first one of a heart stoppingly lifelike portrait of an old mortal woman in your town beside her half Elven grandson, “This one we sat together in a park, she painted her floral mix expecting I would as well.”

The next one, “This one was when she painted the stables,” their eyes scanned over the castle scene with a herd of horses racing past carrying their riders. Each one showing similar elements but vastly different styles. Hers so methodical while yours captured the whimsy and lifelike elements she had only started to master in her later pieces. Until you reached the final six by six foot canvas stating, “This one was my take on her final piece.” You turned to face Galadhon in front of the massive tree centered portrait that switched to reveal the birth of the sun and moon when the lights were shut off. “She never fully accepted my style, wanted me to paint strictly in hers of what she wanted me to paint.”

Earendil moved to your side asking, “You wouldn’t happen to know what her final piece was would you?”

You peered up at him saying, “If you have nine spare canvas I can replicate it for you.”

His lips parted and his attendants raced off after asking the sizes you needed once he snapped out of his frozen state at your offer and eagerly accepted asking, “How long would you need?”

“You tilted your head, “I could get most of it done today, if not all, let them dry overnight and hang them tomorrow if I don’t have to add anything else.”

He nodded and then guided you to the former sitting area in the center of each of the exhibits under direct sunlight that was cleared expect for a couple benches you set your supplies you had brought with you from home assuming they might wish for you to paint something sometime on this trip. Wetting your lips you set the first canvas up and opened your first cylinder of paint you dipped your brush into after the video cameras had been set up all around you to capture it fully by the time the first guests came in.

Shockingly for them as they filed through the exhibit, especially the one now displaying a corrected sign marking credit to you as the creator they all stole glances of you through the glass walls dividing them from the masterpiece being reborn. Curiously they eyed the second colorful set of blurred canvases then you as you squeezed a clear liquid onto your forearm and swirled a fine brush into the paint warming on your arm before easing it shapelessly onto the painting leaving others wondering just what it could be forming.

Lunch had arrived and a final few dots were added to the sixth canvas before you packed your paints and brushes into your bag wiping your arm with a rag from inside you added to it again. Shouldering the bag you made your way through the glass door that was unlocked then locked again after you left the room, fully guarded until your return. Smiles grew on the waiting trio as they chuckled at your paint specked appearance before you said, “Got an odd request.”

Taule giggled saying, “We heard, I can’t wait to see what her intended painting was.”

You grinned then glanced at Legolas who stole a glance at the photographing strangers behind you before joining Oropher in guiding you away to a nearby eatery where you were shown into a back room away from prying eyes. Hungrily you enjoyed the meal then locked eyes with Taule as she stated, “I am glad you are taking the exhibit so well and they aren’t being such a hassle for you.”

Lowering your fork you stated, “I am sorry for ruining the tour of the exhibit you offered.”

She waved her hand, “Turns out a few of the items got labeled incorrectly so you can get the full tour tomorrow after we set it all up.” Making your smile ease back as she patted your free hand, “Really, it will be here for months. Any time you wish to see it we can show you.”

Peering down at your plate again you felt Legolas’ gaze on you with a curious grin of his own wondering what you could achieve after learning a chunk of the exhibit was yours. Back again you were joined by Oropher as Legolas chose to remain helping Taule, together you chatted and chuckled as you answered the questions from the exhibit aids to fill out your mother’s profile and personality past her opinions on your work. By sunset you made the final touch and left the last canvas where it was and packed up again and joined the trio out in the main back hall leading to the garage while the final guests and aids wondered what the image truly would expose itself to be.

.

Morning came and after a warm shower you joined the others for breakfast still feeling a lingering cramp in your back from the hours of awkward positions, use of a ladder, crouching and lounging on the ground you had to do to fill in each detail. Again you arrived simply dressed ready to help align the blurred collection filling the blank wall beside the printed sign displaying it as a recreation of her last piece. Flawlessly they could see the style matching already and then once again with the trio and Galadhon beside you gasps erupted at the change when the lights were shut out.

The darkness revealing the silvery moon in a path across the sky over a silvery stump with a weeping group of Valar around it. Silver flowers seemed to be blooming as slowly a golden shimmering sun appeared with golden flowers and bushed around golden cast Valar wept on a golden stump and finally the entire background was cast in a glowing pink mimicking the sunset and sunrise. As the final image sat more clicks sounded around hushed comments and questions to you on the piece that were rapidly typed then added to the pamphlets to be prepped and passed out for the guests by the hundred.

When the display was complete you were freed to join your group to Taule’s exhibit of jewels and artifacts discovered in the ruins of Numenor at the bottom of the seas. Each more beautiful than the last until you had reached the end and you joined Oropher on the way back to the seaside home. Beside the waves you listened to his sharing of awe at your ability to recapture the image identical to her own style before he stated, “I may be biased, but I greatly prefer your version.” With another giggle you missed Legolas stealing another image of you before darting off to join the other teens living nearby for a bout of hiking.

.

Slowly the days seemed to pass as you were shown the wonders of the Elven kingdom until your fifth day and you awoke early to Kili’s call ending with his saying rather foolishly, _“Jaqi stop being childish and come home! I’m leaving Tuesday and I want to talk to you before then!”_

Instantly he regretted the words as you hung up then huffed your way down the stairs to join the loving couple to a movie after Legolas had raced off with his new friends. Kili’s trip had came and went, and even though you had gained more than a few admirers you lasted a few more days before accepting a tight hug from Oropher and Taule on their path to bed and exited the house for the cab outside. The last sound you heard was a thud from upstairs earning chuckles from Legolas who darted up to inspect it.

An irritated blonde shirtless figure came into view as you closed the cab door, the tall toned figure stood blinking through still partially cloudy eyes at the assumed dream induced beauty leaving in a cab. Lazily in its drive away he turned and plopped onto the mattress again tightly hugging his pillow mumbling to himself mentally about the woman he believed himself to have dreamed up. His arm looped around Legolas and tugged him down to snuggle with him, silencing his urgings for him to get up again, giving into the weight of his father holding him in place eventually lulling him to sleep along with the slumbering giant above him.

Morning broke and Legolas managed to wiggle free waking his father, who staggered upright then down to breakfast slumped over his shoulder until reaching the table. Lazily he drooped his head to tie his long hair from his face before smiling at his mother in her lean in to kiss his forehead, “My darling Dew Drop, glad to see you up so soon.”

Thranduil chuckled then said, “Well I had hoped to see your exhibit for myself. Years you slaved and dug to the bottom of the ocean for those ruins, must be incredible.”

She chuckled then sighed patting his shoulder after setting his tea in front of him, “Pity you didn’t arrive yesterday, meet Jaqi at least.”

Thranduil shook his head, “I was a wreck yesterday, barely managed on and off the plane.”

She sighed again and Oropher chuckled saying, “You’ll just have to work your way out to Erebor then.”

Thranduil chuckled again, “It took me damn near a year to get a replacement just for this trip, I can’t imagine what it would take for a second one.”

Oropher smirked, “Pick a date, see what happens.”

Thranduil sighed mumbling, “Honestly,” His head turned as he caught his mother’s expression then said, “I will see what I can do.” Making her grin again. Through breakfast his mind wandered back to that woman he had dreamed up, all through the walk through the museum starting with Taule’s exhibit then ending in yours an hour before the opening granting him ample time to explore and enjoy the descriptions for himself. Though the expression captured in the picture Legolas snapped of him when he stopped in front of the image of your mother was priceless and one of shock seeing the woman he had imagined to have dreamed up, one so talented as to create museum worthy pieces had slipped through his fingers.

…

Home again you traveled and with a call to Ori, who was back on a school trip of his own you hitched a ride in his rental car home again. Quietly in the dead of night you snuck into your home and unpacked then changed into your swimsuit and made your way down to the lake spotting the Elven magazines you had sent home, all coated in articles about you on your talent and appearance mingled with interviews of those who had the privilege of meeting you. All of which had been copied and displayed proudly in the Durin homes in your time away to remind themselves of just how spectacular you are outside of their clearly biased opinions as family.

Steadily you crossed the lake thankful of the confirmed knowledge you wouldn’t have to deal with Kili for at least until Durin’s day five months out. Half an hour you swam until the traveling caught up with you and you managed to sneak back in for a quick shower then slip into bed.

It wasn’t until dinner time you had woken again feeling a prickling on your skin. Out of bed you made your way out of your room towards the kitchen, outside of which you shrieked and fell backwards at the Durins popping out yelling ‘surprise!’ Behind you thankfully Balin was there to catch you, knowing you would most likely be half asleep, and securely you were in his arms for your settling squeaking breaths as he walked you to the table for the meal prepped for you, all through which they each shared their favorite pieces.

.

By weeks end you had happily welcomed Oropher back yourself and gotten back into your usual patterns. Soon enough Durins day had came up again bringing the boys along with it. But where Sigrid had come alone the last time she was joined by a tall redhead this time, one who seemed honed in on you the moment she arrived. When she had moved to near you Dis stepped forward blocking her path eagerly trying to get to know the stubborn Elleth. In your place at the other end of their parent’s homes Kili eased into the seat beside yours with a solemn expression. Clearly all his words had been haunting him in his time away and each argument and apology he’d stored up flooded out leaving you wide eyed until Dis guided you both to the table nearly an hour later.

Between Thorin and Frerin you settled as Bofur and Bifur had gone to meet their intendeds’ families, still stunned you ate silently wondering what Oropher was up to on another visit, though this time to spend with his mysterious son and Legolas while Taule had been off on another treasure hunting adventure. By the end of the second day you gave Kili a bit of ease saying you wouldn’t be mad at him forever, just couldn’t forgive him right then drawing a slight smile onto his face before it grew in his sharing about Tauriel at your request.

The Elleth did all she could to get a glimpse at your shop and what she could of your home only to seem disappointed. More and more you got an odd feeling about her and a subtle moment in passing confirmed your suspicion as she had caught it as well along with the other elders she had met, she was not to be trusted. Kili clearly had been the one needing protection all along and had somehow projected it all onto you. But like always their visits ended and they were off again to worlds away from your safe little green bubble that called your friend back home again soon too.

…

Through school Kili had done his best to set himself up successfully and find himself as head of a successful club. But times were hard and this doe eyed full bodied sweetheart of a Dwarf had fallen once again to yet another scheming stranger leaving his freshly named fiancé far from happy in his next plan. Always he had had plans of returning out to the world searching for a woman to compare to you, but one that would gladly go with him out to see the world not linger in some small town, landing himself with someone so selfish as Tauriel. Again and again he would return recounting how she would constantly put him down whenever his plans would falter or fail entirely.

No matter what he would plan in lands far away soon enough he’d find himself aching to return, as the once shiny new world outside Erebor became a daunting minefield that had only chewed him up and left him limping back home again. Home again he’d spend most of his time in the town pub working behind the bar stealing the few chances to speak with his kin all grouped around you after work, still in your stained clothes with scrubbed arms and hands not matching your grease stained layers matching the men around you. Though each time he relented to accepting your friendship with the town doctor, even more so after seeing his wife on her first trip out to see you where all could clearly see how the pair had grouped around you as if welcoming you into their kin publicly through the next couple years.

…

A couple more years passed and Oropher understandably seemed to take more and more trips away to be near his wife and son through Legolas’ graduation and acceptance into medical school. His first summer break had arrived and in your first lunch break you turned to leave through the small door of your shop on another blustery day only to fall backwards with another shriek at the body that pounced into your path, “Jaqi!”

On the ground you felt the manual you were reading fall to your lap then get raised up at his crouch to claim it. Dwalin raced through the door and helped you up with a grip on your sides as you chuckled and said, “Legolas. Wow it’s been a long time.”

He nodded with a chuckle of his own and reached out pressing the manual into your hand he had cupped on the other side with a curious grin in searching your eyes for something, “Didn’t mean to startle you.” His hands released yours and he grinned at Dwalin when you introduced them.

“Dwalin, Legolas, Legolas, Dwalin. Legolas is Oropher’s grandson.”

Dwalin nodded then chuckled stating, “Summer break?”

Legolas nodded then grinned at you again, “Ada’s hospital internship got scooped away from me, however Gramps offered me a spot here, where I should get ample suturing practice.”

You giggled as he turned joining you to the pub for your lunch where Oropher joined you, a daily habit, at least for a few days until the returning fair brought the usual fair hands with it. A pint too many and fists were clenched only to drop as the blonde teen, once chatting with his friends across the room, eyed the receding silver outline of your iris’ in the men’s path to the door while you downed the last of your pint after Dwalin ordered them outside. A grin eased onto his face at the proof of his suspicion before he sent another pint your way stirring a matching grin from you when you distantly toasted to him.

…

“Mallard Dear, breakfast!” Under a mess of blankets a deep set of crimson locks came into view along with an irritated groan soon shifting into pained groans when her four cousins rushed in tackling her and quite literally drug her on her blankets out to the dinging room table at their Uncle’s fifth call for her. There was a family rule not to eat until they were all together, thoroughly angering the boys as their stomachs only growled louder in her absence. Plates were finally cleared and eventually the green eyed slumbering marvel got dressed in her usual jeans and tall boots and tugged an old blouse then drew her hair back into a high bun on the walk behind the boys and Bilbo to their bikes. On the tire pegs behind Bilbo she stood riding along to the pottery shop to help him with painting his latest set of figurines that had to be shipped soon to his customers online.

Her day went by rather unimportantly until she stopped in at the pub for lunch alongside Bilbo. In his path to pass Thorin in his usual fashion ‘accidentally’ bumping into him only to give him the excuse to brush his fingers along his forearm or thigh, depending on how frisky the Dwarf’s blush had made him feel at the moment. Mal casually strolled in eyeing the menu of meals offered behind the bar with fingers gliding along the bar, but the sight of a dark curly haired Dwarf behind the bar with dimples grinning at his flustered uncle. Though his hazel eyes turned straight to the bowl of toothpicks she sent skidding across the bar when her fingers hit it. Lowly he chuckled and flipped the rag in his hands over his shoulder in a move to help her ease them back into the bowl then take her order grinning at her lingering blush.

The fellow redhead behind the bar moved in only to slink back again to the side of another Dwarf at the entrance of a dark haired Elf who the freshly introduced Kili watched on her path to her seat with a dopey eyed grin leaving Mal to wonder how that had effected his relationship with the redheaded Elleth behind the bar wearing his beads and a hint of a glimmer on her ring finger. Not well by the scowl on his fiance’s face, but something about their relationship didn’t seem right as he openly sought that Jaqi’s attention and approval while she sought it from others in return. Day by day she would watch the curious dynamic always crashing into the same bowl no matter where it was placed widening Kili’s grin in his newfound game distracting him until you had arrived for lunch or the occasional supper through his break.

.

The days had passed quickly and by your observation Kili in his short visit had drawn the eye of the new redhead in town. With his departure brought a sunken mood from her and the loss of her accidental fumbles without his teasing grins and dimples to distract her. Your attention however kept being returned to the continual topic of Legolas as he seemed to have a great habit of snapping pictures of you in some of the most candid of moments before darting away. Each time drawing amused grins from the Durins as they returned to their teasing of a blonde of your own, especially from Dis at her hopes of helping you with the first date she was so certain would be coming soon. Always you assured them that it was simply his being nice at your friendship with Oropher, a fact soon confirmed when he stole a tight hug from you on your lunch break in a final stolen picture before darting off to catch his flight back to school.

“See, told you he just wanted to be friends.” Dis rolled her eyes at that and turned away mumbling to herself that he would be back soon enough.

Though at the end of the summer you sat with Oropher in an early morning tea stop before he went off to work. He grinned at you anxiously then stated, _“Taule got some good news.”_

You glanced up at him asking, _“Oh?”_

Lowering his mug he stated, _“A museum in Greenwood offered her a place as a curator in her break between trips.”_

 _“That’s great.”_ Against his drooping smile you held yours assuming where he was taking this conversation. _“Are you moving there too?”_

Reluctantly he nodded, _“It won’t be official for a while, plus my son will be taking over the clinic.”_

You let out a giggle, _“Finally managed to let the moose free from the big city?”_

He chuckled and nodded, _“Yes. He’s not as built for it as I am. Plus the hospital is close to the museum so Taule can drop in through the days.”_

_“I’m glad. You deserve to be with your snuggle bunny again.”_

Making him chuckle and grin at you again, _“I do have a favor to ask.”_

_“Mhmm?”_

_“Would you be able to help cushion his settling in? You have been overly calming to the people who were so against me. He does have a trouble of not ruffling feathers, family trait unfortunately.”_ Making you roll your eyes, _“Please just keep an eye out?”_

You nodded and giggled, _“I will keep an eye on your moose_.” Earning another chuckle from him.

_“Thank you.”_


	5. Chapter 5

_“Ada, you have to come out!”_

Thranduil’s eyes fell hastily to his phone screen between the busy hustle of patients from the crash that had left him terribly late for the flight out from Lothlorien to Rivendell where his family was waiting for him. Yet again work had taken him from his initial promised travels to see them. For years his Mother had been away on an expedition and was finally home and here he was being held away from her, and now this, for the past hour his son seemed to be flooding his phone with these candid pictures of a woman he claimed to be staying in their rental home. Each image however seemed far too perfect, for all the faces of all the Elves he had come across in both university and in the hospitals he had both worked in and interned in he had never seen any Elleth so perfect.

Clearly with the glow around her and how seamlessly those curls fell around her face pooling over her shoulders in each picture obviously marked them as professionally done in his franticly paced mind. Yet each one still gave him a moments solace in this hectic setting, reminding him of home and family. A week and a half had passed when a shifting of weight by the Dean of Medicine at the hospital raised a brow asking, “Checking in on the new art exhibit at Lothlorien?”

Thranduil’s head turned to peer up to the man answering with a shake of his head, “No. My son is trying to hurry me along. Friend of my dad’s, staying with him for a few weeks.”

The man’s lips parted, “She’s staying with your family?!”

Thranduil nodded, “Yes.” Standing to finish off his third cup of coffee ready to head out to his rounds only to stop hearing the Dean say, “We can handle this. You go on ahead, we’ve already kept you a week past your original flight date.”

Thrandil raised a brow, “You’re certain?”

The Dean nodded, “Go on.” Before the Dean could change his mind he rushed off to his locker to grab his things and head back to his apartment to grab his bag and catch the first flight out to Lothlorien.

.

Clearly he had missed a run in with the mysterious woman, not just once either, several times over the next few years. A call overhead brought the drowsy surgeon into the Dean’s office where he sat down and nearly fell out of his chair hearing his transfer had been approved. By the next week through the halls his eyes locked on a familiar blonde Elf passing through the halls. For two days a grin eased on the younger Greenleaf’s face as his father settled into taking over his role while sharing the tasks he hoped for him to continue when he took over at the clinic. There were extra requests slipped in as well nearly stirring an eye roll from his son.

Oropher, “Now usually I have lunch at two.”

Thranduil chuckled flipping through the file in his palm inside the elevator, “You are planning my lunches as well?”

Oropher gave him a playful glare, “Jaqi eats lunch usually then as well.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes mid chuckle, “Not you too. First Legolas,”

Oropher’s hand settled on his arm making their eyes lock as he softly stated, “There aren’t many Elves out in Erebor. You’ll be surrounded by mainly Dwarves who might take the grudge they have against me and use it against you making it harder for you to fit in.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Ada, when have you known me to fit in?”

Oropher, “You know what I mean. She has a magnificent heart and talents you would never guess from an Elleth so young. Just like you there are few deemed her friends outside the Durins. I know her and her kindness, you would not be wasting-,”

Thranduil shook his head, “I never said it would be a waste of my time.”

“Then what is the problem?”

Thranduil wet is lips and guided his father inside an empty room, “Ada, Legolas keeps sending me these pictures of her. If she is half as breath taking-,”

Oropher waved his hand between them, “Do not go about trying to settle her as vain, she will easily beat that out of you.” Making Thranduil chuckle again, “She grew up around Dwarves, to them, as painful,” he wet his lips making Thranduil shift his weight seeing the irritation and pain flashing over his face, “Our first conversation, I complimented her, and she was shocked.” Thranduil’s brow rose, “To them, she is valued on her personality, with looks far from appealing. We went out to Rivendell and she had them in awe and she realized she was the swan in the lake of ducks. We may not be the finest in the flock but I know, with hearts like yours you could truly freeze them all by making her smile.”

“Ada.”

“Just go and say hello, I’ve already asked her to help keep the Dwarves from being too rough on you.”

Thranduil chuckled then sighed seeing he would not relent, “I will say hello.”

Oropher grinned, “Good.” He chuckled knowing that as soon as he met you it would merely be a helpless battle against his heart trying to keep him from trying anything with you. He would clearly fall for you just as quickly as he, Taule and Legolas had, all eager to loop you into their family.

.

With moving van loaded Thranduil stole one last hug from his son and father and climbed into the cab waiting to drive him to the airport. For all his worries as to what he was undertaking he relished the thought of being out in the open, right in the center of that idyllic scene he had seen so many pictures from his father over the years stirring up his hunger to be under the stars surrounded by a vast stretch of green. Even if he had to deal with an endless string of ‘have yous-,’ from his relatives concerning the simplest of interactions with this mystery woman haunting his dreams.

…

In the news of the doctor’s departure came an altogether more startling announcement, the pub was now up for sale and in a willful move the young Durins had swooped in and taken it up for themselves with all they had saved up. Gratefully they settled into the empty apartment above the pub with the tall redheaded Elleth behind them gritting her teeth at being trapped out here in this nowhere town after her fiancé had sunk the money she had imagined to be for their lavish service into some ruined pub. But at least with her and her sunken mood the Durin clan were glad to have the innocent young hopeful among them back within view in hopes of reigning the Elleth into line or drive her away.

Not two days later Fili had given his news as well, he would be joining the law firm in town along with Oin and Gloin, while spending the majority of his days working in Bilbo’s shop to also fuel his desire to sculpt as he kept up his day job. And certainly Sigrid was pleased to be back again and found herself happily welcomed back into the family fold, taking up a permanent spot on the paper and small shifts to fill in for Kili at the pub on his off days. Even with Tauriel and her cloud of gloom she brought to town in the muddle of all the changes swirling around the cards would fall as they may and everyone was simply hoping for the best for their little town.

…

“Here you go.” A large grin eased onto your face as Nori passed over the keys and final ownership papers to the worn down cottage next door to Bifur and Bofur’s just days after Oropher had left. For years now the old owner’s family were locked in a bitter inheritance feud locking the sale of the cottage, which in the last big set of storms a few months back had half of the roof cave in making the entire innards have to be torn out and redone.

On a vacation from the shop you unlocked your door with a crew of construction workers behind you who all aided in pulling back the vines and random weeds then aided in tearing out the drywall coating the original stone walls. After treating the mold having grown there and double checking the foundations and plumbing the roof was first to be added with new coatings for the walls and insulation were next once the wiring, lightings and plumbing fixtures were changed. In the empty house you walked around trying not to cry knowing you were about to take a big step on your own. That trail of thought halted seeing the moving van pull up at the Manor on Raven Hill that Oropher had just emptied the week prior. Nipping at your lip you spotted the tall blonde in the distance you assumed to be his son, the mysterious Thranduil you had yet to meet in the years you had known his father. A clear ring from your phone in the kitchen broke that trail of thought when you were called into the shop to help with a particularly stubborn engine.

.

By the third day you had an empty shell of a home, shelving and cabinets were next to be installed with final touches to be added. Each nook and cranny was planned out and you walked out to the shop where you spotted Bilbo and Thorin locked another bout of hopeless flirting with the crimson haired niece of the Hobbit sitting hopelessly on a stool sighing as she eyed the book in her palms that she recently finished and realized there were three more in a series after it. On your left you eyed Dwalin coming up to you with keys in hand grinning as he said, “Just filled her up this morning, should get you there with half a tank to spare hopefully. Just-.”

“Don’t touch the radio, I know.” He chuckled and eased the key ring into your palm.

Another sigh came from the teen and you watched Bilbo turn and say, “I’ve told you I cannot make another run out to town. We could get them delivered you know.”

Mal sighed replying, “I don’t have the money for overnight shipping and I’ve nothing to read for three days.”

Bilbo shook his head and you said rather reluctantly, “I’m heading out to Dale. It’s a full day of roaming through shops but there’s a book shop you can roam through while I browse. If you like.”

Instantly her face lit up and you could see the ease spreading across Bilbo and Thorin’s faces allowing them more time to timidly ease out their plans for dinner after Dwalin had finally cornered them into the task by inviting the boys to help them with their project for school freeing the anxious pair for their first night alone. You forced a smile and she jolted up following you to the truck outside as Dwalin moved back to forcing the pairs hands into something more concrete.

On the road out of town you sat quietly on the bench seat and watched the road realizing just how long this trip was going to take with a stranger you hadn’t so much as said hello to before today. Wetting your lips you said, “Um, so, I might have misheard him the other day but Bilbo called you Mallard?”

She glanced at you with a weak laugh, “No, I mean ya, my name’s Mallory. I sort of collect ducks, always loved them, nickname sort of stuck.” After wetting her lips she asked, “You live with the wood shop Brothers?”

You nodded, “Ya, my godfathers. Bifur and Bofur.”

“Oh, your, um, parents live far away? Nobody really talks about you growing up.”

You glanced at her with a weak chuckle, “We lived on a military base in Valinor, there was an attack when I was eleven. Got sent around until they finally followed my Mother’s wishes and sent me here.” In another glance at her you giggled saying with a smile, “No need to have that face, or apologize. You didn’t do it. People just assume it’s a sore subject being so far from Valinor, but honestly I prefer the silence.”

She nodded and glanced at the road as you pulled out of the edge of town, “You get along with all the Durins? I noticed the guys seem to like you.”

You chuckled and said, “Um. That’s a loaded question.”

She peered over at you, “How?”

“By Dwarvish standards, I’m not very attractive.” Her brow inched up, “More so when I was younger. I didn’t have many friends. I preferred being on my own, sort of added to the silence on where I came from. Fili and Kili were popular. It wasn’t till a few years back they really noticed how, entertaining, I guess for lack of a better term, I was. We’re sort of finding our footing as friends.”

“Oh. Not more than friends?”

In a glance at her you giggled again, “We’re practically family.”

Mal, “You’re not interested at all? I mean Kili-,”

You giggled again, “Kili,” you glanced at her instantly seeing she wasn’t going to let this go reminding you of her attentions on him since she first spotted him, “I can see how others find him attractive.” The gaze of her emerald eyes was practically burning into the side of your face, “Can I tell you something honestly?”

You glanced at her and caught her eager nod, “Only my godfather’s really know this. I have a cousin, he pulled me away from the fires on the base, kept me safe. Kili reminds me of him.” You glanced at her again catching her exhale of relief, “Growing up it was nice seeing someone so, identical from time to time. Might have given some a hint of a crush but, I just missed my cousin.” She nodded again, “If anything I, and now you cannot tell anyone, I will deny this, I had the hugest crush on Fili. He still gets me with those damn dimples of his when his eyes light up.”

Mal chuckled, “Damn dimples.” She wet her lips, “You do know he follows you around, Kili.”

You glanced at her with another nod, “Summer before you moved in, we sort of had a falling out. He thought he was helping and he managed to just really stab me in the chest. He’s still trying to make it up to me I guess. That’s why the guys don’t like leaving him alone with me. In case he says anything stupid. Again.”

Mal, “His girlfriend, she seems-..”

“I know, Dis and I get the same off feeling about her. Eventually Kili will catch on. He’s got such a gentleness about him he needs to learn how to stick up for himself for once.” In another glance at her you asked, “So what books are you going for?”

Her face lit up and she started spilling about the series she was hoping to fill out as your mind instantly jumped to wondering what Oropher was up to wishing you could have done all this with him.

…

For the near hour long drive you watched the speck in the distance growing nearer until you were driving through the great city. Outside the massive book shop you let her out giving her your number as you drove a few squares over to the main shop, more like warehouse, you were to shop for your furniture. “Barge on in’ was stamped on the outside of the building and you parked and entered the ridiculously named place. Which really was just a collection of smaller companies all bound together to improve their sales by sharing a single location for browsing. With a sigh you eased the cardigan on from the seat behind you to warm it up on the ride over as the cool air in the doorway hit you.

Straight to the couches you started already feeling the eyes of the already busy salesmen along the way wishing they were free as you smoothed your fingers through your hair as it drooped over your shoulder. Easing the few tangles free until you came to a set of couches making you come to the admission that you believed not to ever have very many guests at all. Between the leather pair and the velour one you scanned over them then moved on to a comfy looking grey set not far away only to step back at the salesman with a wide grin who hopped over the back of it extending his legs onto the foot rest asking, “Just browsing or something more serious?”

His brow ticked up and you freed your lower lip from between your teeth, “Depends how busy you might get.”

“What could you mean by that?” His hand patted the cushion beside his making you roll your eyes and step closer after his purr, “Come on, can’t buy a couch on looks alone.”

Easing back into the couch that was just plushy enough to sink into and oversized enough to allow you ample room for spreading out with a blanket, “It is comfy.”

He looked you over, “Choosing for you or your boyfriend?” He asked scanning over your hands for any sign of a wedding band.

You shook your head, “No, seems large enough for spreading out with a good book.”

“Ah. Current couch not pulling its weight?”

“Current couch isn’t mine. Got my own place finally, need to fill it. Hence the busy comment, a lot to look for.”

He grinned offering his hand, “Bard, at your service.”

You shook his hand after raising your mental wall, “Jaqi. Bard, as in the Bard on the building?”

He nodded, “And I rarely get called away, take as long as you need browsing.” He grinned again at your nod then rose when you did asking with a gesture at the couch, “Up to snuff?”

You nodded, “I’ll take it.”

He nodded moving to grab one of the info sheets for the couch set then asked, “What are we looking for next?”

“I need some side tables and a desk set next, then the new bed frame and dresser, two sets actually, then a wardrobe, not sure what I’ll put in it yet.”

Bard chuckled, “For you or your guests?”

“I’m not exactly sure if I’ll have guests. We usually go to my godfather’s cousin’s house. It’s the largest for family events.”

He chuckled, “So, a wardrobe for a mysterious reason. Not a problem. My youngest absolutely loves them, keeps her art supplies in it.”

“Ooh, good choice. Might use mine for blankets though, extra pillows maybe for the living room.”

He nodded, “Nice choice, perfect for reading.”

“Well it does feed into the study, which I managed to pack an extra set of shelves for my books.”

He grinned and guided you to the area for tables and tried to guess which ones you would choose in each area you were led to next, each time being pleasantly wrong. A couple hours later however you were joined by Mal, who was practically giddy, bouncing as she delved into her choices as you looked through the mattresses on your last stop. Rolling your eyes you ignored her rock like choice to move towards the cloudlike mattresses and picked it for yourself with a firmer one for any guests you might possibly ever have. With the last items checked off your list you followed Bard to his office to ring it all up making Mal’s mouth drop open at the total.

A swipe of your card later and you signed the final papers and set up a delivery time then made your way to the next set of shops, before parking again Mal had already started reading and you left her in the truck to walk through the bath and bedding shop. Two carts were filled, paid for and transferred into the covered bed of the truck with only one more stop after at the paint shop. Climbing in again when you locked the cover to the bed you started the drive back home again, thankful for being able to handle all of your main needs in one trip while also aiding the young woman still new to town you hoped to possibly befriend someday.

.

Outside Bilbo’s cottage you parked and cleared your throat signaling Mal you had arrived. In a curious glance up she gave you a wave and hopped out of the truck and dashed inside to continue reading. Wetting your lips you drove the few minutes away to unload everything in your new cottage then drove the truck off to Dwalin’s leaving him the keys, stealing a glimpse in at the boys and their projects and walking home again.

Unable to sleep you packed the sheets and beddings in the closets near where they were going and set up the items for the bathrooms and kitchen then started with the paint you had chosen for the kitchen to coat the bare spots of the walls. After cracking the windows you moved on to the dining room and managed to get through the whole house by morning. The doorbell broke your grin at finishing your task signaling the arrival of your new fridge and appliances you had ordered online. Finally aired out you closed the windows and groaned moving to your pile of pillows in the middle of the living room for a nap after you had unloaded your groceries from your trip to the market in town.

Nightfall came with a sighting of your new neighbor. Once again the blonde was pacing in his own kitchen setting up his own cutlery and dishes where he deemed best between clear glances through the windows as, once you had changed into your bathing suit, you walked to the lake for a set of laps stealing a glance at Bifur and Bofur gladly helping their intendeds to move their belongings in. Again you forced yourself to smile knowing they had found their Ones and had fallen so happily into their new beginnings as you started yours. Sinking deeper into the cold waters you caught sight of the distant blonde, now shirtless openly watching you from between his open curtains making you mumble to yourself, “I forgot to buy the damn curtains…”

A sigh left you in your first stroke, for barely ten minutes you swam until a crash of thunder sounded making you sigh again knowing Bofur would come out if you didn’t go inside to drag you out of the lake himself. On the path in however you could feel those distant blue eyes on you while you wrung out your hair wondering why he hadn’t said anything or even tried to speak to you yet. Far from aware of the troubles his son had put him through in the past few years knowing you.

… _Thranduil moves in_ …

Thranduil’s first day moving in had been a hassle, unbearably tedious after having helped his Father move into his place the day before. Box after box the house was filled and he just had enough and flat out refused to deal with the hassle of dinner. So after a long walk he strolled into the barely populated pub. Removed the jacket over his jeans and a sweater, laid his jacket over the back of a chair claiming the seat along the wall ordering a pint and their dinner special for the night before his eyes shifted landing on a beaming smile poking out from under a mess of frizzy curls. 

One glance and he couldn’t look away, spending most of the night watching as you laughed at the jokes shared between the men at your table and the brunette from behind the bar that seemed to have a serious problem with him giving you any attention at all. But the redhead wearing his ring and beads openly declared you as free game, at least unless those beads tucked behind your ear bound you to one of the men at the table.

Walking back home the name he’d heard the others calling you appeared on a sign outside a large shop with a listing of the major machines you worked on, biting his lip he slid his hands in his pockets turning forward again mumbling to himself, “Sailing. Can’t be that hard.” Returning home his first mission was scanning through boat listings, mumbling again, “Can’t be in too good shape.” Finally he settled on the rusted boat with a bum seized up engine, clearly not worth the effort for some mechanics, but he had the money and it certainly would give him more than enough time to gather the courage to speak with you.

...

Frerin, **“Ooh, look at that, another blonde.”**

Softly you stated, **“That would be the son.”**

Thorin chuckled mumbling as he raised his glass for a sip **, “Never guessed that one.”**

Dwalin chuckled stating, **“You’d think he’d come over, the raving blonde just keeps staring. Right at you.”**

You rolled your eyes, **“Probably cuz I’m covered in grease and my hair is a poofed out mess.”**

Thorin, **“Still, at least we’d figured he’d say hello.”**

 **“He just moved in**.”

Frerin, **“Ya, but you’ve been like kin to his Adad years now, thought he’d love to steal a chance at an instant friend.”**

**“He’s had years to meet me, probably just as happily married.”**

Dwalin gruffly chimed in, lowering his mug from a sip, **“Not unless he’s got another hand hidden somewhere for his wedding band.”** That made you force your face to remain still realizing the reason the giant Adonis on legs kept staring at you and stayed away was because he possibly was just overworked and possibly shy.

Frerin made you roll your eyes stating, **“Bet’s on five days to wander over for a hello.”**

Thorin nodded, chuckling and patting the table as Gloin copied down the bets on the next table over, grinning as Thorin stated, **“One month on actually asking you out.”**

Rolling your eyes you heard them planning your whole expected timeline out just mentally hoping that this time it won’t be just teasing, that just once the object of this game could actually like you and make a move, eventually.

.

A few hours had passed when the lights were switched on in your small cottage and he caught a glimpse of you lowering onto the floor after the lights cut off to sleep. A sight nearly driving him down across the stretch of green between you to bring you to one of his fully furnished spare rooms Oropher had taken so much of his free time in pulling together to fit the lavish abode. But he kept his distance and finalized the details on payment with the owner of the rusted heap he wished to have you tear apart and rebuild for him.

Lunch rolled around and once again you sat at the pub wondering when the phone call alerting you of the delivery of your furniture would arrive. Lost in thought you sat at the bar tapping a pretzel stick into a napkin narrowing your eyes the more you focused, completely missing the blonde along the wall watching you curiously while Kili lowered to rest his head on his crossed arms staring at you timing how long you were going between blinks.

The opening of the door and glint of light reflecting off the mirror behind the bar shining in your face snapped you out of your thoughts as you eyed the familiar brunette entering the pub. A grin eased onto his lips as he approached Sigrid, who just stepped out of the back room with a growing smile and an eager trot saying, “Da.” She giggled and asked after their hug, “What are you doing in town?”

Bard chuckled saying, with a wave of his cell phone, “Phone can’t find a signal, have to let a client know I’m coming. Thought I might drop in on you, ask if I could use yours.”

Sigrid giggled pointing at you signaling your wave and forced smile stirring his out again as you asked, “Wouldn’t happen to be my delivery would it?”

He nodded and asked, “Did you drive out here?” You shook your head and he motioned himself towards the door, “We’ve room in the truck, you can point us the right way.”

Again Kili swatted away your hand when you tried to pay making you roll your eyes on the path to the door. Behind him you climbed into the truck and guided it along to the house where you told the group of Men where to unload the largest pieces they unwrapped for you and left the smaller pieces in the living room for you to set up later as you wished.

…

Lunch had ended and back to the clinic Thranduil went, back to the unsettling waiting for anyone to show up at all. Still unable to sleep in the vast change he sipped on his latest cup of coffee then nearly knocked the table over jolting upright when the bell sounded alerting him to Bilbo coming in. The absence of the usual receptionist on the aid’s day off brought a momentary furrow to Bilbo’s brow as his Nephews filed in after him. Curiously the tall blonde smiled at the group then accepted Bilbo’s handshake, “Bilbo Baggins. My Nephews Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippen.”

He wet his lips through Thranduil stating, “Thranduil Greenleaf.”

Bilbo nodded shifting his weight on his feet, “We have an appointment for their annual check ups?”

Thranduil’s brows furrowed for a moment then he shook his head, “Sorry, my mistake, our receptionist quit a few days back and deleted two weeks of appointments out of spite. It appears I might just have to go round town knocking on doors to see who I’ll be upsetting next.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle as Thranduil did out of nerves for saying that, “Well I doubt you’d have to do more then just ask Dis to put a notice in the paper and by noon you’ll have all the names and times.”

Thranduil nodded, “I will remember that,” motioning to his office he said, “Right through here.” One at a time after finding their files he gave them a check up and recorded the information and moved to sit behind the desk to schedule their next appointment himself.

Bilbo glanced around then said, “You know I have a niece,” Thranduil peered up at him curiously, “She’s got a degree in records management and has worked as a receptionist before. She’s terribly bored in my shop, loathes aiding in working with the figurines, I could get her to drop by if you like.”

Thranduil chuckled, “That would, be a big help, thank you.”

Bilbo nodded accepting the reservation card, “I’ll send Mallard your way.” He nodded then guided the boys through the door leaving Thranduil with his brows furrowed.

Whispering to himself as he rose to put away their files he asked, “Mallard? I need some more coffee.”

.

Not ten minutes later he rushed back out of his office again finding a redheaded half hobbit in the doorway with a weak smile as Pippen dashed away again towards their shop leaving her to approach him offering her hand to say, “Mallory Baggins.”

He grinned, “Nice to meet you Mallory, I’m Thranduil Greenleaf.” He shifted on his feet in a step back, “I’ll show you around. To be certain.. You do want the job?”

She nodded, “Yes please, get me out of the shop.”

He wet his lips turning to show her the ins and outs of the clinic and what she would be expected to do and right away she filled out the employment papers and then dug into the files reorganizing them properly. Once that was done she did what Bilbo had suggested and dropped by on Dis’ break at the paper and sure enough sat at her new desk taking down the information for the appointments that had been lost she relayed to Thranduil.

Halfway through however she caught his eyes shifting to the windows peering out into the street catching your passing by with Dwalin. A grin eased onto her face when she looked down again to keep him from being embarrassed and then joined him on a walk after closing the clinic for their lunch break.

Inside the pub they gave their orders and as Mal recovered from her blush at having knocked over the same cup of toothpicks Kili kept moving in hopes of her missing it in his own little amusing game. She sat beside Thranduil, who gave her a soft smile trying not to openly stare at you between Frerin and Dwalin while Bilbo and Thorin eased into their own table sharing a hushed conversation of their own. His eyes snapped back to her as she said, “She’s single you know.”

Thranduil forced a smile, “My father mentioned that, yes.”

Mal nodded, “I could call her over..”

Thranduil landed his eyes on hers with a competitive smirk, “And I could easily call Kili over here to speak to you while I distract Miss Pear.” Her cheeks lit up and he chuckled as Kili leaned in over her shoulder to set their orders on the table marking his clear victory in this round of a game he knew she would not let up on.

…

It wasn’t till a couple days later after Thranduil had gratefully received word of the arriving boat he had finally managed to achieve a few hours of sleep together instead of short bursts of naps. So when a certain Durin had showed up late for his appointment he grinned at the chance to strike back at Mal after her latest urgings to him on having lunch with you. Shirtless on the table he sat asking about a scrape he got a few days prior checking at his request wondering if the stinging was due to an infection. His grin only deepened when Mal passed through the clinic to the cracked door she heard Thranduil’s voice through with a file for the next patient only to freeze wide eyed after scanning them over the dark hair coated bare chest on the curly haired grinning Dwarf.

Suddenly she ducked out of the room closing the door behind her only to crack it open passing the file through the door. “Mr Hrorn just arrived.”

Thranduil accepted it saying, “Thank you Mallard. We’ll be through in a moment.”

Kili grinned and bit his tongue through the final bandage being added to his back after a cleaning of the scrape and a shot of antibiotics. Back in the waiting room leaning on the counter he grinned at Mal after Thranduil led Mr Hrorn through to the exam room and lowly stated, “You don’t look like a Mallard to me.” Firing a wink at her making her blush brightly on his path to the door.

 


	6. Chapter 6

A phone call signaled an early break for Thranduil as a grin eased across his lips. Exiting the clinic he spotted the flatbed holding the boat on it pulling up outside your shop. In the distance he spotted the Dwarves all taking their own glances at the assumed hopeless case freshly arrived. Softly to yourself you mumbled, “What the-,” mentally retracing your messages you found no trace of any arrivals of any boats making your eyes narrow at the potentials the flatbed was carrying.

The driver got out with the papers and glanced around, “Is Mr Greenleaf here?”

Dwalin chuckled, **“Lover boy bought this?!”**

Thorin chuckled at his side lowly adding, “ **Might have well sent in a paper weight.”**

Your eyes turned to the arriving blonde with his hands in his jean pockets. Thranduil offered you a small smile eyeing your frizzy curled hair pulled back in braided bun, and you wiped grease from your hands on a rag from the pocket of your coveralls giving him a soft smile in return as his icy blue eyes locked on yours with a slightly dazed look. He accepted the paper after saying, “Ah, yes, that’s me.” His eyes turned to you after signing them stating, “I meant to come in sooner and inform you of my boat. I hear you are the best.”

Thorin whispered, **“Boat.”**

Dwalin, **“Should have sent her flowers.”**

You nodded and waved a finger at the Dwarves approaching ready to comment on the rusted heap leaving just Dwalin to help guide the Men in unloading the boat. In the path to your left you stepped around Frerin in his path from the office joining the others in his failing battle in controlling his chuckles. Eagerly Thranduil flashed you another smile as you stated, “Mr Greenleaf,”

Thranduil, “Thranduil.”

You nodded, “Thranduil, I do have to warn you it’s going to take some time to finish the repairs.”

He nodded and your pulse spiked at his smooth velvety voice, “I’m patient. I can wait. You’re quite skilled from what I heard from my Ada, and I’d like it repaired by the best. As for costs just order what you need and I’ll take care of it.”

You nodded wondering if he knew what he’d gotten himself into, “I’ll just take down your info and keep you posted on the progress.”

His smile grew following you to the office, accepting the forms to fill out, holding the papers at his chest on the clipboard you offered him and glanced after you as you went to handle another customer arriving with a damaged tractor their son had crashed into a stump. It certainly didn’t end how he’d wanted it to but he decided to drop by the next day, and the one after that, somehow becoming a daily habit for him leading to more than a few grins and possibly jokes at his expense but he just couldn’t sever his one chance to speak with you. 

.

After he slipped away leaving the papers in Thorin’s hands the Dwarves waited until they had been certain he had entered the clinic again before moving to your side in your path from the tractor back to the boat. Their grins broke as Frerin repeated, “I wanted the best.” Poking you in the side making you grin and squirm away from his next poke.

You rolled your eyes and planted your hands on the side of the boat and let out a set of withheld giggles as Dwalin shrugged mumbling, “Just woke up one day, thought, I’ll buy a boat, looks like.”

Thorin chuckled stating, “He should have looked up qualifications for what’s seaworthy. Certainly has the cash for it.”

Frerin chuckled bumping his arm into Thorin’s after bumping his hip with yours sending a flash of a memory of Thranduil staring at you on his first night in town into your mind, “But he wants it to be repaired by the best. And this gives him ample time between now and sailing season to plan it out to both of their liking.”

You giggled poking him in the shoulder, “Hey, his father probably did tell him about my working on boats. Probably got, oversold, on the conditions.”

Dwalin, “He fancies you.”

Thorin chuckled, “No doubt, can’t keep his eyes off you.”

“Either way,” you giggled again glancing at the boat and as you continued, “I have simply been asked to, repair, his, boat.”

Frerin nodded faking a straight face, “Easier to weld a new one. It’s you he wants.”

Dwalin chuckled, “No doubt he’s chosen for the trials to come before offering courtship.”

Thorin nodded, “Bold move.”

Frerin chuckled, “No doubt he has truly underestimated his choice as trying to you.”

Dwalin nodded crossing his arms, “Aye. You are the best.” He nodded his head nudging Thorin towards the door as Bilbo passed by, “Off to lunch now and don’t come back till you’ve earned a kiss. I will be checking!”

Frerin chuckled then left saying, “Bofur is going to love this.”

..

Between his appointments the following day the blonde strolled back into the boat shop eying the engine from his boat split into sections on a table in front of you easing your inspection of its more urgent repairs you were noting before returning to sanding the rusted hull. Thorin’s voice alerted you to the guest, **“Again, no flowers.”**

You raised your head and spotted him at the hull smoothing his fingers over the still copperish patch feeling much smoother than the rough areas surrounding it. His first question of, “How fast do you think it would go?” With his back to you, you had missed it as you ogled the outline of what muscles on his tall broad frame you could spot. It wasn’t till he turned your eyes moved to his moving lips to focus on his words, “Of course speed isn’t exactly why I bought the boat. The seller quoted it as leisurely, just not certain how that rates, hopefully not slow enough I could row it faster.”

His head tilted at your puzzling once over the engine before answering, “Well in this state you’d be lucky to even get it over ten kph, but optimally, 80, or 120 possibly, depending on what modifications to the engine you would want. The Sea Ray Sedan Bridge Boat is one of the most, um,” his brow rose at your momentary loss for words and turn to Dwalin, **“accommodating?”**

Dwalin chuckled translating for you, “It’s one of the most reliable, especially for those just starting out.”

Thranduil nodded then scanned his eyes over you stating, “Well at least then the seller wasn’t far off in his description.”

Frerin, “Got overturned by the looks of it.”

Thranduil nodded, “Yes, something about a support giving out in storage through a tornado. Took a while to clear out the shipyard before they got to it.”

Thorin mumbled, “No kidding.”

After wetting his lips Thranduil stole a glance at his phone chiming with a reminder for his appointment. “Mmm, I have an appointment.” His eyes landed on you again with another flash of a smile, “I will see you later, then.” And he strolled out as casually as possible before he let out his trembling breath at your parting smile and goodbye using his name he knew would be replaying in his mind for hours to come.

Frerin, “Least he knows it had some moderate damage.”

Dwalin patted you on the back, “There’s hope yet.” Making you roll your eyes.

.

“Big storm rolling in tonight.” Thranduil turned his head to Sigrid on her walk past the clinic as he was closing up. An easy smile formed onto his face as he glanced up at the clear sky, “It always sneaks up on us out here, but Vili’s shoulder’s cramping up and it only does that when it storms.”

Thranduil nodded giving her another smile, “I’ll be sure to close my shutters then. Thank you.” As he turned to move to his car he spotted you climbing on your motorcycle after giving it a kick start for the short ride home to beat the oncoming storm. Wetting his lips he walked around his car and climbed inside to drive after you towards his home. By the time he reached his garage he could see the looming clouds in the distance. Deeply grey they grew closer and closer as he parked and rushed inside moving to his greenhouse. Up the spiral staircase he raced to the control box on the upper level that triggered the metal shutters to coat the roof and upper glass walls, then back down again he went sealing the lower ones as well.

Room by room the shutters closed after his trip to the control box in the large library with a near full wall of windows as well to cover. All that was left was the glass double doors in the large kitchen overlooking your cottage in the distance. Through those as he manually sealed the shutters on those he spotted you moving your few potted plants inside before you sealed yours as well then locked yourself inside as the first gusts of winds started to blow while the Dwarves and Bilbo in the distance finished sealing their houses as well. At least for your place near the lake the cottages with odd looking aqueduct like structures around the outer walls of the gardens in the raised stone decks each cottage was build upon that all connected to the formerly unnoticed stone walls splitting the properties containing tunnels for more water to travel through when the lake rose.

For his vast property the one thing he couldn’t understand was the raised garden at the edge of his porch branching around half of the manor. The design of the odd walls puzzled him until the rains began and formerly hidden water wheels to shoot any water inside out over the walls while the tunnels let out soft melodic tunes from the hidden water fueled instrument the architect had hidden joining in to the softer songs from his cottage dwelling neighbors. Surely his father had simply forgotten to mention it but how he couldn’t figure it out, normally troubled by storms he could now see how his father managed to handle the frequent turbulent weather in these lands. The streak of lightning across the sky broke his concentration and sent him back inside with his son’s yowling cat reminding him it was dinner time. With a sigh he turned to seal himself in his manor with only the flickering candle he’d lit on the dining room table to travel by to prep his dinner and Helmsley’s.

Finally at the table he spooned a bite of his stew into his mouth as Helmsley grumbled lowly through his fur bristling, “I’ll never make the meeting now…”

Thranduil’s eyes wandered to him, “You don’t need to be spending time with that badger.”

Helmsley gave him a glare, “He is my friend.”

Flatly Thranduil replied, “Then your friend owes me a new blender. Don’t think I didn’t see him stuffing fruit and my spoons into it last night. And that porcupine-..”

“We were planning on overthrowing the porcupine.”

Thranduil gave him a full on deadpan gaze, “Overthrowing? What is he a dictator or something?”

Helmsley huffed at him turning around to have his back to him, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me!”

In a glance back he stated, “That porcupine has been trying to force badger’s mother out of her home since winter ended. She’s half blind!”

“I don’t see how my blender would help that, all he did was ruin my curtains.”

“He was trying to make a cannon.”

“You are not making a cannon!” Helmsley grumbled and he added, “I will see if any of the Dwarves could assist in catching the porcupine.”

The cat’s response was muffled by the storm and as they both slipped back into their thoughts their conversation ended until Helmsley went to bed as Thranduil paused staring at the covered back doors on the way to his room. After a knowing glance up at the Elf he gave a soft meow drawing his attention from the door then said, “Just sleep, morning will bring her out again.”

Thranduil sighed heading to bed mumbling, “I don’t have a clue what you mean.”

Helmsley fluffed out his tail and trotted after him, “Hmm, I take it you intend to eat the female across the lake then?” Thranduil paused turned and peered down at the cat in the flickering circle of candlelight, “Either you intend to eat her or mate with her after watching her for so long. Have you tried taking her food?”

Thranduil turned, “She can get food on her own.”

“Show her your hunting prowess!” Thranduil chuckled glancing down catching his tail wiggle in an emphasized pounce at his side, “Females always choose the mightiest hunters. Clearly our dwelling is the largest and your fur is by far the shiniest, hunt something, trust me, then we will have kittens by winter!”

Thranduil, “One problem, we are not cats and Elves do not choose mates based solely on hunting prowess.”

Helmsley turned heading into the guest room on the left behind Thranduil mumbling, “No wonder you only have one kitten.”

Thranduil couldn’t help but grin and shake his head on his way to the end of the hall. The large room filled with scattered sketches of various subjects. After climbing into bed he sat up unable to sleep, with sketchpad in hand, once again detailing the hidden lovable fragments of your smiling self in a moment he had witnessed from afar as he hummed to himself. Each intricate line brought your likeness to life and only solidified his aching wish to win your affections somehow. Irritated as his third image was completed he closed his notepad and blew out the candle, stretching out on his bed under the covers doing his best not to let his mind wander too far as his eyes shut through the his imagining you easing into his bed to slide to his side with a content sigh settling beside him.

..

Deep in your own piles of covers you sat up sleeplessly stirring a long since cold cup of cocoa with a teary gaze up at the portrait of your cousin freshly unpacked and resting on your nightstand. His deep green eyes somehow glowing even in the shadows outside the circle of light from your lit candle filling your home with a caramel scent. Even after all this time you could still see them glowing in that burning base as he carried you to safety among the other scattered Elves looking for any form of shelter led by the scattered soldiers able to escape the fires themselves. Eventually you broke your thoughts away from the long string of prayers for his safety, as he still was in the Elven forces out in Valinor, and set your mug aside then laid out watching another streak of silver in the seams around the shutters on your windows brought back another flash of the doctor into your mind.

Rolling over with a groan you blew out your candle burying under your covers trying to keep that same velvety voice out of your mind. Unsuccessfully you eventually made it to morning and cracked open your back door finding the faint flickers of light between the thick clouds still looming overhead still releasing a thin drizzle as you folded the shutters back. In the dim light you made your breakfast, waiting on your toast in the skillet you raised the receiver to your phone on the wall to your ear at Nori’s calling you to share the main street was clear. With a soft thanks you hung up and got back to your breakfast only to groan at the sight of your shirtless blonde uncovering his own back door stealing a glance at your cottage in the distance as he slipped back inside.

Leaving your bike in the garage you pulled on your boots and a rain jacket and started walking to your shop only to grin and climb into Dwalin’s truck as he drove up beside you. Climbing out of the truck you crossed to the shop with keys in hand, within a few minutes the shop was opened and you spotted Fili escorting Sigrid to the paper while faint echoes of Kili and Tauriel bickering could be heard in the distance until a door was slammed and Kili stormed down the stairs to open up the pub. Their fights had grown more and more frequent and as he got started you could hear the door slam again as Tauriel went on another of her long treks usually ending with her dropping by the shop inquiring about one of your paintings or how the exhibit was doing in its new home in Gondor.

Shaking your head you eased into your coveralls and claimed your sander and glasses to get started on your special project. Before you knew it a flash of red came into your view revealing Tauriel, who within moments was driven off by Fili and Kili on their path back to drop by to see Dis on her lunch. Again you turned back to the boat only to drop your sander and flinch at the Doctor seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Wetting your lips you managed to pick it up again before he turned to ask, “The weather isn’t hindering your efforts at all?”

You shook your head, “Nope. Shop is on a platform, all good just can’t do any welding today, not that I’m anywhere close to welding just yet…” Your words tapered off as you noticed his eyes had gone distant staring at you speaking, just as you had been told he always did by the guys however this was the first time you had noticed it for yourself. “Though, like you said time’s not really an issue, right?”

All he spotted was the curious tick of your brow and he felt a grin spreading across his lips answering, “Right.” Uncertain of what he had agreed to though he didn’t really care as you let out a weak giggle and smiled and turned your head to look back to the boat at the ring coming from his pocket calling him back to his office. Wetting his lips he patted his hand on the hull drawing your eyes back to him nearly making his legs go out from under him at the alluring yet mysterious look as you peered up at him, “If I brought in a sketch, it isn’t much, just the exterior, would that be ok?”

You nodded, “Anything specific I’m adding?”

He let out a weak chuckle, “A yellow stripe, though I want it a certain way, hence the sketch. Sort of, a tradition.”

You nodded again, “Yup, just bring it over when you can.”

He nodded then grumbled at his pocket buzzing again, “I will, see you.” Without waiting a response he walked off trying to breathe on his walk back to his car. Inside he sighed then made the short trip to his clinic to unlock it for Mal while his mind reeled at everything he’d hoped to say to you. In his office a low groan left him as he rested his forehead on his desk only to hear Mal walk in. Without even looking up he could feel her smirk making him stretch his stiff shoulders by reaching his arms out to the ground between his knees, “Don’t say it.”

Mal chuckled saying, “Have you tried slipping her a note?”

“I have had worse enough luck with written proclamations of my affections I am not cursing myself again by trying to go the easier way of writing it all out.”

Mal raised a brow, “Is that how you and your, ex-? Split up?”

Thranduil sighed, “The mother of my son, yes. I am not much for dating since. Few dinners, but all set up by others. Work-..” He groaned again then exhaled slowly trying to deflate all his stress on the topic and stop thinking back to the woman that tried to ruin his life then raced off into the unknown.

Mal faked a defeated tone, “Well out here, I don’t know how you’ll ever find the time to woo her. I can barely move in here with all these patients about.”

Thranduil only sighed again as she left the doorway to answer the phone granting him time to slowly inch up, rub his face and slump back in his chair grabbing the notepad before him to scribble down a few ideas for topics to converse about in hopes of warming you up to him. But even that thought was laughable, you had known his father for years, his mother and son for a few, you knew about him, while he had been told hours of delightful tales about you, there really was no need for warming up for either of you. Just now all that was left was for him to pull his feet out of his mouth and try to plan something, anything, hopefully outside the borders of town to avoid a crowd on your first possible date.

The only thing holding him back was the past, those same doubts and regrets and insecurities with handing his heart over, something he had no worries about now seeing as he’d chucked it at you in a delirious haze when you had that first missed moment at Rivendell. A story off the ground and through his sleepy haze sat the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen driving away from the very house he was in and he’d not seen sight of his heart, or you, until the day he moved here. He’d started the ball rolling that way, common goal, get the boat done, that freed him the chance to drop in daily, for progress he would claim for, if not for the boat then with you, a double edged goal leaving him wishing most nights as he sat unsuccessful another day that the damn thing would never get done. But it was you, and he knew it would, he knew the choice would have to be forced out of him, to give it a chance or pine helplessly forever until you pitied him enough to bring it up yourself.

A bell broke his thoughts and he glanced at the clock then excited to greet his first patient. The very same redhead so bent on seeing you, the one with eyes reminding him of the woman responsible for bringing him to his own end. But he forced a grin reminding himself that her surname was painfully common and hazel eyes truly can have a dozen parental sources of shade, each moment stinging at him greatly as his gloved hands eased around her throat for the oral and visual portion of her check up. That first contact made him all but flinch back dropping his pen light as he caught a glimpse of a memory through his contact with her. Her as a child in her mother’s lap being shown a picture of him and his infant son beside the grimacing woman cradling her, instantly as seeds of malice and hate spilled from between her mother’s lips he slammed up his mental wall.

Silently struggling to reign in his instinct to give in to his protective nature releasing a forbidden ability gifted by his kin sending her far from these lands where she would never be able to harm you or his son. The check up ended and he caught her path towards your shop making him growl startling Mal in his passing her at the flicker of seething rage in his eyes. As calmly as he could he strolled out the clinic, thankful of his clear schedule for hours and that he managed to go mainly unseen.

The sound of the wheels on the stool he claimed announced his presence, to you and to the redhead scowling at him from the work bench by Frerin in her usual slow slink towards your unoccupied sides. Her plan now altered. She would wait until he left but as she leaned back against the work bench puzzling Frerin at the attention enough to follow her gaze the doctor was seen casually resting his shoulder on yours at your side awkwardly shifting his long legs to be out of your way while painstakingly requesting detailed commentary on your process of dissembling his engine to scrub then reassemble as new again.

For hours he stayed at your side, even to the extent of joining your path to the pub to keep you unavailable for anyone elses attentions through lunch and then back again for the next hour until his final appointment of the day. Through which he was glad to be informed by Mal that the Elleth had left to go to shopping in the next town over, catching a ride with another Dwarf she frequently conversed with. Easing his tension greatly that you were spared whatever she had planned for the day granting him time to finish his notes and filing before another brief promised drop in after his appointment was through. Outside your shop he pulled up in his car noticing your exhaustion and path homewards that halted when you spotted him parking. His window rolled down and he simply asked, “Care for a lift?”

After a flicker of a pause you moved to his passenger side thanking him and easing inside careful not to dirty any inch of the luxury vehicle. Oddly quiet after his hours of drilling you for any and all information popping into his mind.

**_… A bit earlier in the shop …_ **

“He’s bringing you sketches now?” Dwalin batted his lashes up at you playfully making you roll your eyes and use your boot to make him spin on his stool earning a laugh from him and his cousins nearing you.

“Just for the boat. Nothing else.”

Frerin nodded, “Mhmm. Couldn’t possibly be any other reason with that dazed stare of his. Hours sketching at night, perhaps you might be in it, on the back of the boat with a drink in your hand.”

You shook your head turning to rest your arm on the boat setting your sander down and raising your glasses on top of your head while Thorin added, “How much longer are we going to have to convince you, he’s not playing the dutiful son and keeping up with daddy’s best friend? Hmm?” Thorin moved closer easing his arm around your shoulders kissing your forehead welcoming your melting into his embrace as he rumbled lowly in a soothing far from joking tone, “You, dearest little one, are dazzling. Just as you said. He clearly sees it, why he’s taking so long we don’t know.”

Frerin claimed your other side adding, “Something to do with his ex we wager. Bound to be some bad blood there if even his Adad didn’t mention her ever.”

A car pulled up clunking then died outside the shop taking the brothers away from you leaving just Dwalin, who’s hands landed on your legs drawing your eyes to him from the backs walking away from you, “We just want you to be happy little one.”

You sighed and he scooted closer keeping hold of your legs after pecking him on the forehead, “I know Dwalin.”

Gently he tugged you onto his lap holding you to his chest for a hug of his own you melted into making him purr, “Bifur and Bofur been lacking on their hugs lately?”

You shrugged, “Been a bit busy.”

He sighed kissing your forehead, “Alright, daily hugs then.” You were about to argue until he raised a finger he tapped to your nose when you peered up at him, “Least till the Doctor finds his senses and admits his feelings, can’t have you withering away with all his unspoken longing. Lady’s bound to starve on that alone.” Making you giggle as he held you tighter for a moment then rose helping you to your feet when he got called to help the brothers with the disaster of their new arrival.

**_… Present time …_ **

In the car your eyes wandered over to your driver after the first sight of home came into view, “I take it you don’t trust Tauriel either?”

His eyes darted to yours with his lips parted and your hand reached over steadying the wheel noting his hands going slack. “I-,” A gentle brush of your fingers against his reminded him of the task at hand forcing his attentions to the road and his grip to resettle around the wheel signaling your fingers easing back nearly drawing a shiver from him at them grazing along the base of his wrist as they did.

“It’s a fairly long line. We’re all trying to see if we can find out what she wants from Kili. Keeps picking fights and pestering me to plan a party in my home.”

He glanced at you again, “You already had a housewarming, didn’t you?”

You nodded, “Though she didn’t get to wander about as she wished I am guessing.” He parked in your driveway trying to piece together what to say only to turn his head on your lean back after kissing him chastely on the cheek, your hand fixed on the door handle you pulled to climb out, “Thank you. For whatever reason you’ve found to join the sleuthing. And for the ride, mind the curve, Bella’s rams get out in the rain to wander for puddles.”

He nodded and watched you climb out then trot to the door. Calmly as you could you let yourself inside thankful for the chill to blame your growing blush for and the thickening drizzle signaling more rain ahead for your hurried pace. He wet his lips and started the drive home, a bit slower than normal, thankfully granting him time to wait for the pair of mud coated trotting rams to cross the street freeing him to continue on. Separate showers were had with imaginations running wild leading to withheld moans dying as the water was shut off and towels were claimed to wrap up in. Pajamas and cocoa was next after drying while you blankly waited on your cooking dinners sharing your wallowed lonely meals by candlelight as the power cut off again and you were forced to board and snuggle up for the night.

But morning came as it always did leading to the same cycle yet again. Each day bringing more and more variations of you coated in rust and grime easily stripping the boat and scraping it into something resembling a boat while the parts were ordered. Each visit bringing it more to life adding to your dazzling appeal for him, to have mended such a lost cause as he struggled to gain anything closer to a friendship. All as his nights filled with dreams of scrubbing you clean and carrying you off to bed between imagined trips out on his one day mended boat. With that one stolen peck on his cheek as his glimmer of hope that he was on the right track.

…

“You kissed his cheek?!” Dwalin smirked as he held a sander beside you helping on the rougher patches of the hull.

“It was a thank you peck. Just did it, didn’t really plan it, just happened…”

He chuckled, “Now we wait and see just how long he can hold off now.” At the end of the patch he crossed the rom to fill the others in leading to another bout of day dreaming what his plans would be until they fell silent announcing the same blonde presence at your shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Sleeping alone in your new home proved to be more difficult though even after finishing off the interior of it. Once again leaving you strolling through your back door and settling out in your yard with a mug of cocoa to sip on. Under the clear night sky you lounged against a large boulder by the edge of the water. Nearly an hour you sat, simply watching as the moon and starlight danced across the surface of the lake as a pair of swans gracefully glided across, breaking through the reflections that glittered across their wings.

Shifting your eyes they landed on the only other living creature still up and roaming around off in the distance, the tall Elf that daily lingered around your shop making sure the progress on his rusted heap was coming along. Lost to sleep himself still unable to keep from thinking of the kiss you left on his cheek two days prior all but leaving him speechless in your presence in a loss for what to say. Walking to a set of chairs by the waters edge he claimed one sending a glint of icy blue at you when he stole a glance at you. Bringing a small smile to his face raising his own mug in a distant toast you sent back before taking another sip of your drinks. 

Finishing your mug you set it down beside you, shifting sideways to lay back to get a better look up at the stars relaxing your arms up around your head brushing your hair from your face propping up a leg feeling the warm breeze crossing over your bare arms and legs in your tank top and knee length sweats. Each distant flicker seemed to ease your lingering tension from the long day of sanding and scraping you’d spent on that damn boat. Closing your eyes your mind snapped back to that first boat you’d helped to repair, the same one Bifur and Bofur escorted you across the lake to your first and only dance you’d attended in Erebor.

Soft crunching of grass brought your eyes open again and causing your head to turn facing the Elf approaching with a soft smile and a thermos in hand. Nearly at your side he watched as you sat up propping your legs up in front of you resting your arms on your knees meeting his timid gaze, raising his thermos he asked, “Need a refill? Cocoa right?”

Smiling you nodded at him turning to grab your mug and offer it to him as he sat at your side filling your mug, “Can’t sleep either?”

He shook his head passing it back to you, “Rarely do. Nights are so clear here, not like back in the city, plus I never understood how Dwarves could miss some of the best parts of the day. Stars are far too gorgeous to miss out on.”

His eyes watched your smile grow as you nodded, “True. Your Ada loved to sit up and watch them with me.” From the corner of your eye you watched as he brushed back his glowing long blonde hair over his flannel coated back as his bare feet shifted on the cool grass out from under his matching flannel pajama bottoms. Glancing over you asked, “That why you moved out here, the stars? Finally convinced you out of all the noise?”

He smiled again, “That, and Ada kept insisting I not waste any more time in that scorching job. Insisted I need to move at a slower pace, funnily enough. Mainly so we could trade and he could be with Naneth again more often.” His eyes watched as you took a sip of your drink, “Why did you pick here? Ada never mentioned it.”

Your eyes met his, “My parents died.” His smile fell, remembering the loss of your Mother from the art exhibit as you pointed at your old cottage, “Bifur and Bofur, my Godfathers, took me in. Went off to school and all I could think of was coming home.” You smiled again bumping his elbow with yours, “Don’t worry about it, no need to give me that look. But that’s why a lot of people don’t bring it up. Your Ada moving in was part of the reason the town stopped focusing on me after he showed up.”

He smirked, “Quite a distraction I assume.”

You giggled drawing his eye back to you and smile larger, “Oh yes, blondes have that effect I’ve noticed.”

He chuckled as you smiled again and turned to watch the swans preening, “I hear he also caused quite a stir shutting down the diner.”

You giggled again, “There’s still a few people who refuse to speak with him after that.” Your eyes met, “I hope you’re not planning on shutting down any businesses yourself, we’re running out of social spots.”

Chuckling again he eyed his nearly empty mug then met your eyes again, “No, I wouldn’t do that. We’ve got all the room we need.”

You nodded pointing at his Manor, “I can see that.” Making him chuckle again, “You’re just focusing on taking control of the ocean.”

“Not control. Honestly I’ve never sailed a day in my life. But I took lessons and then I saw the Pearl was for sale.”

“Please tell me you didn’t spend more than 500 for it.”

He chuckled again, “I, am not that gullible, worked him down to 350. The guy just wanted to be rid of it.”

You shot him a playful smile, “So one day you just, decided to take up sailing?”

He smirked taking a sip from his mug he’d just refilled, “Well I don’t own a tractor.” Your brow rose as he gave you a timid smile, “You work on boats, and it seemed simple enough to learn, especially ones with motors.”

You asked through your giggles, “So you bought a boat, just so you could have me work on it?”

Wetting his lips he met your eyes again, “I needed an excuse to get the courage to talk to you.”

You giggled again, “You’re serious?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

You nodded, “Ya, I’ve never had anyone work that hard for my attention before.”

He smiled larger, “I highly doubt that.” Your eyes met his with a raised brow, “Seriously?”

“Last relationship I had was a set up from a friend in trade school. I don’t think you’ve noticed but most of the people I speak with are mainly my Godfathers’ relatives.”

“So you’re truly not interested any of them?”

You giggled again, “I’m not their type.” His smile grew watching you take another sip.

“I hear there’s an old Black and White marathon on at the old theatre a town over if you’d like to see it. And there’s an incredible Italian place down the block.”

“When did you want to go?”

His smile grew, “Clinic’s closed on weekends.”

You smirked, “Well I would, but my weekends are mainly taken up by this Elf who bought this rusted heap.” You broke into giggles as he chuckled again.

“I’m sure the rusted heap can wait. Saturday?”

“Saturday’s good.”

He chuckled again and glanced back at his house spotting a small animal roaming across his lawn, leaning over he gently kissed your cheek, “I’ll see you later today. My Son’s cat is loose.”

“Thank you for the cocoa.”

He smiled at you again before turning back to his house, downing the last of his drink before starting a slow trot towards the creeping cat making you giggle watching him wrangle the creature back inside and wave at you before joining it. Leaving you to draw in a breath take another sip of cocoa as you stood and went back inside with a growing smile, finishing your drink to leave your mug in the sink. Then continuing back in to your room to lay out across your bed with another giggle about all the effort he’d put into asking you out, and wonder about what he was really like outside of him as a hovering customer.

…

Rolling out of bed you brushed through your hair working it back into the familiar braided bun and stripping to change into your work clothes and boots to head out of your house on your motorcycle, taking advantage of the clear day, and so you could leave it in the shop for a tune up. Parking in your usual spot you opened the shop before guiding your bike inside and starting your daily round of check ups on your supplies and files as the Durins filed in. Each giving you a second glance noticing your lingering smile, Sitting on his wheeled stool Dwalin smirked and scooted to your side making you giggle as he peered up at you, “You seem happy.”

You nodded, “I am. Good morning Dwalin.” Gently pecking him on the top of his head and walking around him only to be blocked by Frerin and Thorin with arms crossed and brows raised.

Frerin, “Spill.”

You gently poked him in the stomach stepping around him, “I, have a Date.”

Their eyes all followed you as Thorin said, “Alright, I drove you home, around 7 and somehow in the last 12 hours you’ve gotten a date?”

Dwalin scooted to their side as you turned to check the drawer of wrenches to see that it was fully stocked as he asked, “Online thing?”

“No.”

They turned to follow you into the office as Frerin asked while gripping Thorin’s arm excitedly, “Wait, Doctor guy?!”

His answer came with your growing smile as Dwalin chuckled, “Oh it’s about time. Poor thing’s been fawning over you since he moved in.” Frerin grinned hugging Dwalin tightly.

Thorin’s head tilted as his smirk grew, “That explains the boat. Does he even sail?”

“He took courses.” You giggled out.

They chuckled as Frerin replied, “Well he certainly is determined, have to give him that.”

You giggled again with your smile creeping even wider, “I think it’s sweet.”

Thorin smiled at you, “Impossibly sweet. Tad bit foolish, but if he wanted to spend all that money to test your skills it seems fitting.” His arm wrapped around your back to kiss you on the forehead.

Dwalin, “Now you just have to get sick and test his healing skills to make it even.”

You rolled your eyes and joined them back in the larger area of the garage pulling on your coveralls to get started on the boat, climbing inside to scrape the engine hold only to slam your knuckles into the corner as your hand slipped hearing Dwalin shouting, “HEY BOFUR! GUESS WHO’S GOT A DATE?!”

You popped up asking, “You’re really not going to shout it at everyone that passes are you?!”

Thorin turned with a grin as Dwalin rushed over to share the news as Thorin said, “Oh come on, it’s the first time we’ve heard anything about you dating at all!” His brow rose, “Is it your first date?”

“I dated in trade school. Obviously didn’t last, but I’ve dated.” Ducking down before he could see your growing blush only to have Frerin’s head pop up above the hold asking, “How bout sex?”

You groaned as Thorin added, “Valid question.” Joining his brother peeking in at you.

“I have. Nothing to write home about.”

Frerin, “Why didn’t you bring him home?”

“Bombur met him. And he took off.”

Their brows rose and Thorin said, “That’s not happening again.”

Frerin, “We’ll tether him down if we have to.”

You rolled your eyes again, “Between you all and Dis I’ll be surprised if he even shows up on our date.”

Both, “Oh he’s going.”

Turning back to your work they chuckled again and went back to work themselves as their family and yours filed in and out before spreading the word around town until finally even the postage delivery man had congratulated you causing you to pop your head up and say, “Mahal, even he knows?!” Only to see their grins growing at the familiar car pull up causing you to groan and duck back in your hiding place.

Parking in his normal spot Thranduil chuckled softly spotting your head disappearing from sight as the Dwarves approach him for their usual greeting with growing smirks as Thranduil said, “I take it you heard as well.”

They nodded and chuckled after he said, “Word travels fast. I’ve already had upwards of 30 people congratulating me and asking for details. Including your Sister, who mentioned something about dress shopping.”

Your head popped out again pointing at Thorin, “You stop her! Last dress she picked for me nearly gave me a rash from all the taffeta and bows.”

Thranduil chuckled and moved closer to join you resting his arms on the boat at your side, “How’s she coming along?” His hand patted the side, “Looks nearly new out here.” He chuckled again spotting your quirked up smile readying to laugh at his comment, “Alright, relatively newer than it used to look.”

“Hull’s patched and scraped, just finishing the engine hold, those parts finally come in by next week.” You bit your lip glancing at the ceiling figuring the math making him smile larger, “Maybe two months to get her running, then it’s just paint and interior.”

His smile grew, “Just in time to take you out on the water in spring.”

You giggled again, “Might want to aim for early summer, the water’s really choppy around here through spring due to the rains.”

His smile grew, “Sounds like a plan.” He caught your faint blush as your eyes shifted over his shoulder, “They’re all watching aren’t they?”

You nodded, “And taking pictures.”

“Well hopefully we’ll get copies.”

“I’m sure they’ll be on the front page tomorrow.”

He chuckled again, “Even better.” Smiling larger at you again when your eyes met, “I do have another appointment, but are you off at 8?”

“Yes.”

“Care to stop in at the pub tonight?”

“Sounds good. Though we’d have a crowd.”

“Might as well get it over with now, right?”

“Fine, but if Dis shows up don’t be surprised if I hide.”

He chuckled again patting his hands on the hull and turned to walk back to his car slipping through the approaching group who all crowded around you asking for details.

**… _Kili/Fili_ …**

Barely a few years together and Kili had finally seen the error of his ways, realizing everything his Mother had tried to convince him of since she’d moved with him to Erebor. Tauriel had left him, and ran off with all the money she could snatch up before leaving with Rorrnn, a Dwarf she’d been shamelessly flirting with on the breaks Kili had taken. Years she had been shamelessly money hungry and grasping at any and all chance to wring all the money she could out of his relatives in hope of riding Kili’s coat tails to success, only to fail again and again at his refusal to use others and resort to scams and impossible loans. All this and all he could think of, even facing bankruptcy and losing everything he’d built the pub up into, was you. 

Finally out of a relationship he could finally do what he’d been fighting against attempting to build any sort of relationship with. Ignoring his crippling debt he would surely deal with later he primped extra and descended the stairs from his apartment above the pub to head on over to your shop for the asking only to meet his brother at the base of the stairs panting with a growing smirk on his face, “You are not going to believe what’s happened.”

Kili’s brow rose brushing past Fili, “It can wait, I gotta go to Jaqi’s shop.”

Fili chuckled grabbing his arm, “So you’ve heard then, about Jaqi’s date?”

Kili’s eyes met his brother’s feeling his heart skip, “Her what? Jaqi doesn’t date.”

Fili chuckled, “Apparently she does. Had an ex or two back in trade school too.” Patting his brother on the shoulder, “Guess she’s not so helplessly smitten over you anymore.”

Kili grabbed Fili’s arm stopping his leaving, “What do you mean smitten?”

Fili chuckled, “Surely you noticed, all through school.” His eyes narrowed, “You didn’t notice? At all?”

Kili’s head shook, “No, why didn’t you say anything then?”

Fili, “You never even spoke to her barely, wouldn’t have changed anything.”

Kili, “I would-.”

Fili’s tone rose, “You didn’t even have any interest in her at all until she came back from school, fully grown. Besides you had Tauriel already, and you dated all through school. You said it yourself, you thought she was boring.”

Kili, “Ya but-.”

Fili, “But nothing. Ki, you’re not going to win this one. Not now, all you can do is wait to see how this turns out.”

Kili, “Who is it? At least tell me that.”

“The Doctor.”

“The Doctor?! The one that bought that rusted heap?! He probably doesn’t even know how to sail!”

“Doesn’t really matter, he bought the boat as an excuse to see her. And went to talk to her each day. Now that, says something about how she should be treated and you know it. Not like some after thought just because you’re free.”

Fili turned to leave but stopped at the door as Kili said, “I don’t know why you’re so bent about this!”

Fili turned with a glare, “Really? Not at all?! She spent  _years_  being ignored, forgotten, pushed aside. Every dance Amad would say, ‘Don’t forget your picture with Jaqi’ and every time she  _still_  wouldn’t get asked, and if I hadn’t been seeing Em for so long I’d have asked her myself. Because she is absolutely incredible and everyone seemed to miss that until the package matched the gift! I really don’t get it, I really don’t. But I will tell you this, if it doesn’t work out with the Doctor, you give her time and space and you  _better_  crawl on flaming glass to earn a chance with her.” His hand landed on the handle to the door and he left as Kili deflated and sat down on the stool behind him remembering just how difficult the kids you had gone to school with had made it for you to be their friend.

…

It wasn’t until that same bowl of toothpicks skidded into his view that his eyes rose towards the obvious source. Even in the back corner of the bar Mal had still managed to knock it over in her move to keep Sam from falling off the stool he had climbed onto. The sight of the boys around the fiery haired young woman made a smirk ease onto his lips as she forced a nervous smile watching him blindly collecting the mess to right the bowl again and move it aside while reciting their usual order he got started on.

Curiously at the silence Mal peered around as Merry blurted out, “So, where’s the gold digger?”

Mal instantly glared at him, “Merry!”

Pippen glanced between them and he peered up at her, “What? Uncle said it!”

Surprisingly Kili had skipped the pained reaction he no doubt should have felt and chuckled bringing out the first round of their orders, “Tauriel left me yesterday.”

Mal’s lips parted, “Oh..”

Frodo, “She take your money?”

Sam peered up at her stating, “Valid question.”

Kili’s hand patted Mal’s stirring a deep blush across her cheeks as he shifted his weight on his suddenly wobbling legs with a comforting smile, saying, “No need to stop them. It’ll be public news soon anyways.” He glanced at the boys, “Yes, she did.”

Mal inched closer to the counter wetting her lips saying, “Is there anything we can do?”

Kili chuckled easing his hand back turning to fetch the next set of the orders to serve them, “I’ll think of something. Always do.” He fired a wink at her pleased that he could make a smile flicker on her face easing his worry about the trials ahead. As long as he could keep her smiling he knew he could make it through the day, just focusing on her and the boys he hoped the pain of missing yet another chance with you as well as you apparent massive crush on him when you were younger would fade at least a sliver.

Curiously Kili looked over the boys then asked, “Don’t you normally bring your Uncle with you for lunch?”

Mal, “He and Thorin are having lunch at his place. Planning the dinner reservation I set up for them.”

Kili grinned, “Still dragging it on?”

Mal nodded then wet her lips, “Now I just have to make us scarce tonight like I promised Bilbo.”

Kili smirked jumping on this chance to keep himself distracted all night, “It isn’t much, but you’re welcome at mine for a movie mash up if you like. There’s an extra King mattress and Siggy and Fi are off to visit her Dad in Dale, something about her brother and a science competition.”

The dopey grin growing on Mal’s face made Kili’s spread as an odd warmth coursed through his chest at her nod, brushing her hair behind her ear, “That, would be great, thank you.”

He chuckled, “Anytime. I’ll just spruce up a bit and you can drop by after the clinic closes.” She nodded and after they had eaten he waited for her to be out of sight so he could dart up to his apartment and start hiding all the piles of clothes in his and Fili’s rooms before starting on the dishes piled in the sink and all over the counter. Only going back down for the next lunch rush that eventually freed him to rush up again to vacuum and scrub up the living and guest room just in time for a shower then change into fresh clothes to meet with Mal and the boys to help them carry their bags upstairs and start on the movies as he handled the dinner crowd with his two waitresses.


	8. Chapter 8

All through the day you fended off question after question until you could finally scrub back home in your shower and barely manage to dry off and pull on your favorite black jeans and one of your nicer tank tops with a loose sheer floral shirt you tied tighter around your middle you covered with your leather jacket after pulling on your best pair of wandering wedges you’d normally wear for your after work walks to the pub when you felt like dressing up. Answering your door you brushed your hair back with a smile at the tall Elf smiling down at you in his more casual outfit of jeans and a tucked in deep green button down shirt, “Hope you don’t mind walking.”

Your smile grew as you stepped out and locked your door behind you, “Not at all. I prefer it actually, to the drive. Besides, there’s a clearer view of the stars after.”

His smile grew taking your side starting the walk as he stole a glance at your feet, “You’re fine with the walk in those shoes?”

You smiled up at him, “They’re more comfortable than they look. I could run in these if I have to.”

“Still if it rains don’t be surprised if I throw you over my shoulder to get you back faster.”

Your smile grew through another giggle, “What makes you think you’re faster than me?”

He smirked at you, “My legs are longer.”

“I think it might just be an excuse to throw me over your shoulder.” Shooting him a playful smile.

Returning the playful glance, “If I wanted to throw you across my shoulders you’d be there.”

“Well I should say the same to you. I did grow up around Dwarves, I can handle the heaviest of them.”

He chuckled again, “Paints quite a picture. I’m sure I’d enjoy it. Having you toss me over your shoulders.” Stepping closer to you his arm gently rested around your back as a car passed.

You giggled again, “Do you miss the city terribly? Your Ada did.”

He shook his head meeting your eyes, “Not at all. And I look forward to staying here for an impossibly long time.”

“As long as the curious crowds don’t drive you away.”

He chuckled. “There isn’t anything they could say or do to drive me away.”

Your eyes narrowed, “Have you met Dis? I’m sure she’s off somewhere planning our wedding right now.”

He chuckled again, “As long as there’s chocolate cake with strawberries I’m there.”

You giggled, “Oh that’s nice. She forces us through some service and you’re there for the cake. Well I’ll have you know I’m holding out for the steaks and brownies. For Gloin’s they had this lava brownie dish, it was to die for, and the steaks, so good.”

He chuckled again with a nod at your eyes rolling in your description of the steaks, “Sounds like an incredible meal. I say we ask for all three, maybe she might let you pick the dress.”

You giggled again, “Fat chance in hell.” Raising your fingers to twist a strand of your hair before you, “No she lives for dress shopping. She’d never let go of that decision.”

He smirked, “We’ll just have to elope then. Only way around it. You pick the dress you want then the second time around, she’ll be furious but she will still accept planning the more lavish second go round. With our three tiny demands I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Making you both chuckle at the image.

“Well hopefully she’s not there tonight.”

“She’ll be there.”

You grumbled leaning against his side making him curl his arm around you tighter and kiss the top of your head, “Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on the nearest closets to hide you in.”

“A man with an escape plan, where have you been hiding all my life?”

He chuckled again as you giggled, “Apparently too close to be comfortable with missing knowing you for longer.”

You smiled again and glanced back at the truck stopping at your side with two of your neighbors asking, “Hey Love Birds, heading for the pub?” You nodded and Thranduil easily griped your hips and lifted you into the bed of the truck effortlessly before climbing in himself and sitting at your side.

While the others there drew you into their conversation they grinned and watched as his arm rested across your legs before you, trying to keep you from sliding along the trip over. Stopping again his smile grew at your grumble spotting Dis already waiting and waving you over, curling his arms around you he helped you down after climbing out himself and gently took your hand leading you inside.

Holding your smiles you accepted your seat in the middle of the group of Durins leaning against his side as they kept scooting closer to you as Dis ‘snuck’ pictures of you, all while you felt a pair of brown eyes mournfully lingering on you.

.

Hours passed and you managed to guide him to the side of the pub and slip outside and sneak back holding in your giggles as you did so, managing to make it to a cross roads until a group of cars were coming up on you. Suddenly his arms wrapped around you lifting you to dart behind a thick bushy tree as you covered your mouth to muffle your giggles as they passed still talking about you both, wondering where you could have snuck off to.

“Nice plan.” He chuckled again setting you down and leading you back to the road when the car was out of sight.

“It’s my job. Have to make sure we manage to get some time alone together.”

Back at your place you led him inside to make some tea as he glanced around stealing his chance to see the home you had clearly worked so hard into making yours. Stealing peeks into each room along the way until he found you in the kitchen and froze at a picture among the scattered mural of frames along your wall of a man resembling Kili in an Elven Uniform, “I didn’t know Kili served in the Elven forces.”

You glanced out over the counter saying, “That’s my Cousin Draco.” His eyes wandered over to his ears and your last name stitched across his chest as you walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of tea and passed him one, “He used to watch me when my Parents were working on the base. It got attacked and, he was the one who got me out of the house when the roof caved in. Bit of a shock when I first met Kili, he won’t be out of active service for another 20 years.”

Thranduil, “Does Kili know about him?”

You shook your head, “Couldn’t bear to hang up his picture till I got this place, got a letter that he was safe back in Tirion. I don’t really get many visitors.”

His smile grew as he joined you out on your walk through to the back yard, “Well I’d love to meet him one day, when he can that is.”

You smiled up at him again, “I think he’d like you.”

“Legolas was right about you.” Your brow rose, “He said you’d be perfect for me. When he spent that summer here before I moved in.”

You smiled, “We barely even spoke.”

He smiled, “You didn’t have to.” His eyes shifted to the gazebo in the center of the lake from your curious gaze, “Has that always been there?”

You giggled softly, “Since I’ve been here. I know my first month here there was a dance at school, no one asked me. And Bofur and Bifur took me out there, decorated it with lanterns, brought out the record player and taught me Dwarven dances.”

His smile grew glancing at it again, “Hmm, I may have to take you out there some time. And if you’re ever in the mood for dancing let me know.”

You smiled again, “I’ll remember that.” Sipping from your mug as he did the same walking with you to the edge of the water where you sat before, to snuggle under the stars finishing your tea. Slowly your eyes drooped and you grumbled making him chuckle before helping you up and walking you back inside gently kissing you on the cheek, “I look forward to seeing our picture in the morning paper.”

You giggled again, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He nodded, “Yes you will. Sweet dreams.” Smiling widely at you as he stepped back before turning to walk across the green distance to enter his back door as you locked up, changed and slid into bed as he did the same.

…

The pub finally emptied and Kili cleaned then closed up, bounding up the steps hoping he hadn’t missed the best of the films Mal and her cousins had set up for the night. However a wall of giggles met him at the door widening his smile on his path inside. Around the corner he saw the impossible, his counters were spotless, the were coated with flour and ingredients, but clearly someone had put some work into wiping down the counters before the creation of whatever the giggling group was working on. Joining them in the kitchen he spotted the boys all following Mal’s lead. Working small clumps of pizza dough into small circles before Mal brought over the pot of sauce, she had clearly made herself by the dicing board and remnants of veggies in the trash bin, to pour a circle of sauce on each of them before the boys each claimed handfuls of the toppings in the bowls lined up above the pizzas. Carefully when done they added them to the tray loaded with five already that was eased into the oven.

With a grin as the boys went back to watching the paused film Kili entered taking her side chuckling through his oddly misshapen first creation he added to the next tray before moving on to the next one while sharing about his evening in the pub. Wetting his lips he asked, “How was the clinic?”

Mal let out an awkward snort she turned her blushing face away from him after feigning a  need to fetch something for a moment until she calmed. “Nearly the full town dropped in. All eager to offer their congratulations.”

Kili drew in a deep breath holding his smile, “I bet. Jaqi doesn’t date. Bit of a shock.”

Mal turned her head, “Doesn’t date?” Kili shook his head, “Like, at all?”

“Nope. Fili said she had a couple in trade school but never out here.”

“How?!”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s drop dead gorgeous. I mean I know she’s practically related to about half the town through Bifur and Bofur, but, no one? Ever?”

Kili pasued for a moment then wet his lips answering lowly on his way to fetch some juice, “Typical Dwarven attraction, well, Jaqi doesn’t fit the ideal.”

Mal tilted her head for a moment, “You’re saying she’s ugly?”

Kili turned to her, “I-,” he let out an exhale pausing for thought, “By typical Dwarven standards she is not attractive. However, knowing her, she is an incredible person and able to win anyone over. But again, it’s all down to the personal preference of the Dwarf. And growing up she was always off to the side, on the teams but not really outgoing.”

Mal’s hand was propped on the counter for her to lean on it balking at him with befuddled narrowed eyes, “How,” she wet her lips, “I just can’t see it. That she is the one people say, ‘but she has such a great personality’, I mean, I’m that girl. Always.”

Kili, “You are not that girl.”

“Am I attractive then?” She asked before her blush or nerves could stop her.

Kili nodded, “You seem, Hobbitish,” she raised a brow, “which, and mind you this is not an insult. Dwarves usually find Hobbits some of the most attractive people they’ve met.”

Mal nodded then shook her head, “What a strange world…” Kili couldn’t help but smirk as she went to add their pizzas into the oven and take the others out to carry into the boys.

The longer he sat with the group he knew it to be true, and even with this gorgeous yet quirky woman seemingly unaware of her effect on others, even more so when surrounded by her cousins casting her in the even more appealing Hobbitish mothering glow making her damn near irresistible to a great deal of Dwarves in town. Though lucky for him it was blaringly obvious she had an attraction to the dark eyed Durin and even a bit confused about where his true attractions lie, he felt something, not sure what, but something making the town sit back and simply watch to see what unfolds. One movie led to two and pizzas led to ice cream and brownies which led to a painful sugar crash leaving the six of them sprawled out across the couches. Morning came and with the early return of Fili and Sigrid pictures were taken, and not so subtly copied and hidden to use for later.

…

Fumbling with his keys Thorin knocked on Bilbo’s door. They had been out to eat before, but never alone. For years they had been doing this dance and hopefully tonight they could both break out of their shells. The ride over was quiet and not until they go to the restaurant did Thorin say a word. Even just his name made Bilbo’s skin rise coated with bumps as his eyes traveled over the Dwarf so commonly coated in grease and rust now scrubbed clean in a button down shirt and slacks over some dress shoes smelling so faintly of pine trees a scent always making Bilbo smile. Not far from the Hobbit he kept stealing glances at, with his dress shirt covered in a paisley vest flattened over the acorn coated tie, slacks and dress shoes he was wearing. With the same tempting unremovable scent of clay mingled with rain covered wild grass triggering the memory of Thorin exploring the green hills of these lands when growing up.

In the back room of this firefly themed eatery the pair stole adoring glances at one another and while the wine was tasted sparingly while the effects of the steak dinners started to kick in. Mostly full the pair stole the chance to take dessert home along with the rest of the bottle of wine they had started.

The empty cottage normally filled with the sound of children allowed nerves to creep back in. But steadily by firelight the pair eased out of their shoes sharing their deepest secrets and thoughts while splitting the desserts and wine. The last drop had been drunk while a single drip of chocolate sauce eased down Thorin’s lip and before he could lick it away Bilbo’s lips were on his after a gentle tug on his braided beard. A stealing of chocolate began a kiss that neither wished to end, so it didn’t, at least not past the usual fumbling path to bed, stripping along the way taking full advantage of the empty cottage while they could. All until morning their impassioned night continued.

And if Thorin imagined himself unable to love the Hobbit more he found the sunrise’s golden light spreading across his golden dusted curls and tanned freckle coated skin all the more alluring. His grin spread and against his Hobbit’s back he melted grinning wider at the hand covering his to fold fingers with his drawing it close to his steadily beating heart after a peck on the warm calloused knuckles. As per the arrangement by Mal they got to sleep in and switch from their spooning to Thorin settling on his back with Bilbo following after to settle on his side.

A drowsy close eyed kiss on Bilbo’s forehead opened his eyes to the peaceful expression on his One’s face. Somehow under all that scowling this peaceful creature emerged in his sleep. Long lashed eyelids coating his bewitching eyes with a perfectly angled nose to frame his face with lips meant for a teasing smirk while hiding a beaming smile able to stun. A beard coated chin lead to straggling hair down his jaw and neck failing to connect with the dark hairs across his steadily rising chest coated in several Dwarven tattoos his fingers began to trace. The somewhat hypnotizing patterns distracted him from the opening of those bewitching eyes and smirk that followed as well as the calloused curled finger looping under his chin to turn the head of the golden coated Hobbit melting immediately into the kiss offered him.


End file.
